Times in Los Noches
by GetsugaCero
Summary: The story of an OC from his time as a Vasto Lorde to where we end up at the end. This will be an OCXHarem story eventually. 2 OC: Main character, and Hisana Kuchiki as a hollow (Kinda reminds me of an ice Gaara :P). Rated M for language and possibly Lemons later on. Sorry, I suck at summaries. Please feel free to review, and PM me for anything.
1. Judgement

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Loneliness

"W-what... Where am I?" I mumbled as I suddenly opened my eyes.

"You are home." a voice stated in a matter-of-fact, rather monotonous voice.

I looked around searching for the source of the voice. I felt my eyes widen. Before me stood an amazing sight; a tanned woman with blonde hair, ocean-blue eyes at my side, a stark white high-collar short top covered the bottom of her face. Her arms were crossed under her barely covered bust and her beauty was framed in a large crescent moon in a starless sky.

"What? Home? What are you talking about?" I asked in a low voice, almost a whisper. I don't remember much, but I do remember that I know beauty when I see it. I was in too much awe to not stare.

"You were attacked by other Lordes. I saw something in you worth saving. I prevented any of them from eating any part of you, so your evolution is still within grasp." the beauty said. "As for home, you are in Hueco Mundo. The realm of our kind, hollow. They must have beaten you pretty hard for you to forget."

"They? Who are 'they'? And what is a 'Lorde'?"

"Them." she gestured behind her, for me to see six odd shaped beings barely alive. One had eight appendages and looked somewhat arachnid like. Another had two claws one massively larger than the other, a tail with a long curved stinger, and six appendages, also vaguely arachnid like. The next also had six appendages, but had an over sized ass with a long, thin stinger, vaguely insect-like. The rest also seemed to be insect like but were all too mauled to tell what they were supposed to be. "I figured you'd like to finish them off."

"Yes. Yes I would." the memory of them erupting from the sand, randomly attacking me searing it's way to the front of my mind, rage trailing shortly behind it. I slowly rose to my feet, barely managing to keep my balance as I staggered my way to them. I raised my hand pointing my middle and pointer fingers at them, and began to concentrate on erasing their existence from this world.

A black ball of energy began to form around the tips of my fingers, growing in size then suddenly compressing and darkening in color. When I felt satisfied with the power I've stored, I released the black energy, and for an instant all that could be seen in front of me was a wall of black energy, all that could be heard was the screams of my attackers being silenced.

I turned back to the woman, only to see a look of awe on her face, "Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry to say, but there is no way I can repay the favor." She suddenly over came her shock, and snapped her eyes to me.

"The only being I've ever seen do such an attack is Ulquiorra..."

"That name supposed to mean something to me" I asked, sounding more belligerent than I intended.

"Not yet." I looked at her, wary of her meaning. "How would you like to come with me? I've something, and people, I'd like to show you."

"I don't even know your name... I don't even remember mine." I spoke monotonously, mumbling the last part as I looked down. Suddenly feeling the void in my own heart, mind, and soul.

"You... Can't remember anything?"

"No. I remember nothing previous to waking up with you next to me..." I looked up, still speaking with no emotion.

"It will come to you. You may call me Tia. Tia Hallibel." she said.

"Very well." Recalling the emptiness I've felt since waking, I decided, "I shall be Soledosa... For now at least."

"Suit yourself... Soledosa. Come, follow me; I shall introduce you to my allies."

"Allies? You need allies? Someone as powerful as you shouldn't need allies."

She gently chuckled at this, "I appreciate the complement, but it's not by choice that I am with them..." Tia left it at that. We walked in silence until a large white castle came into view.

"What the... What is that?" I said in my usual monotone but shocked none the less.

"That is where I live. Los Noches, the great castle of the 'Hollow King'." Tia practically spat everything after the title of the castle.

"Doesn't sound like you like the 'King' very much. What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing. Other than the fact that he's a megalomanic tyrant."

"What?" I gasped.

"'Lord' Aizen, his dream is for us Espada to overthrow the Soul Reapers and the Spirit King. Along with him is a blind man, and some ever-smiling creep." she shivered at the mention of the last guy.

"It still seems so far away, yet it already dominates the horizon."

"Yes. Under the dome of Los Noches exists a great expanse of... 'property'."

Tia pointed to the castle, and the air rippled around the tip of her finger, suddenly a 'mouth' opened and inside there was a room. With three other women inside. Three beautiful women. "Please, step into my Garganta. I will show you to Lord Aizen, and you will receive judgment."

"Ju-judgment?"

"Don't worry, he'll either let you join his ranks, or..."

"Or, what? Kill me? Throw me back out here to possibly die?"

"Perhaps."

"You're right. He is a megalomanic tyrant... But I guess it beats getting eaten." I stepped through the hollow mouth-shaped portal in front of us, '_Seems like I'm already getting eaten...'_ I thought with a smirk. '_Speaking of eating, I'm getting REALLY hungry.'_

As I stepped into the portal, I stepped into the room I saw inside it. The three women looked at me, a look of fear in their eyes. "What? Is there something in my teeth?" I joked.

"Since when can Vasto Lorde joke?!" the small one with a horn on her head shouted first.

"Fuck it joking, since when could they open Garganta?!" the dark skinned one shouted.

"Stop talking and kill it before it can do the same to us." the small one with long sleeves stated coolly.

"Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sung calm down. I brought him here." Tia spoke up as she stepped through the Garganta.

"Why? What were you thinking bringing a Vasto Lorde here, of all places?!" the horned one said.

"Apache, I saved him from the Sexta Insecta. He was a match for them, holding them off, until my showing up distracted him and they knocked him out. Now, my Tres Beastias, calm down." Tia stated more sternly than the first time.

"Fine. So what are you gonna do with him; keep him as a pet?" Apache snorted.

"No, I'm going to show him to Lord Aizen. Perhaps make him my new Fraccion."

"Wh-what?!" the four of us stuttered in unison.

"You couldn't be serious! Lady Hallibel, this _man_, couldn't possib-" Apache and Mila-Rose were interrupted.

"Yes, I am dead serious. He, alone, matched the power of the Sexta Insecta. A feat you three couldn't accomplish, without Ayon. Even then, he was almost destroyed." Tia spoke with venomous authority, cutting off her Fraccion.

Sun-Sung was silently examining me the whole time. I caught the slight hint of a smile and a blush under her sleeve as she looked at me. "I can tell he would be anything but a detriment to us. I can't see why you two are so veminantly opposed to him joining; he's obviously powerful."

"I don't care, he's just going to try something. I can feel it." Mila-Rose said.

"Yeah. Men are all the same, they'll try to se-"

"No. This one is in my debt." Tia cut off Apache.

"This is correct. If not for Ms. Hallibel, I would currently be in pieces in the Sexta Insecta stomachs. I owe her my life." I said in my usual monotone.

"He sort of reminds me of Ulquiorra, but with... personality." Sun-Sung stated.

"You should see his Cero." Tia returned, chuckling inwardly at her Fraccion.

"If I do something that you don't like you may take my life, if Lady Hallibel allows. It's in her hands after all." I said trying to finalize and prevent any further confrontation.

"Only we can call her that, you monster!" Apache screamed.

"Enough! My word is final. Soledosa will become my Fraccion, and nothing you three will say can change this soon-to-be fact." Tia diffused the situation with that and left. Dragging me behind her. "I apologize for my Fraccion. They can be a little..."

"Passionate." I interject.

"Yes. To put it mildly. Your patience is surprising for a Vasto Lorde. Any other that I've brought has tried to eat them after Apache says anything like that."

"I can bear then no grudge. They are acting in your and their best interests. I would not blame you if you send me off. Being alone seems like a familiar thing for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been alone for most of my Hollow life."

"But didn't you lose-"

"My memory? Yes, but it's coming in bits and pieces. And other than the occasional slaughter of hollow, I've been alone. The others seemed to always shy away from me because I was always bigger than them. Since I was a Gillian, the other's tried to come at me in groups, to end my existence. I sound pitiful I know."

"No. You don't sound pitiful. You are just Sekizen, alone. When I was a Vasto Lorde I was similar. Aizen found me, much like I found you, and gave me... power."

"You make it sound like a curse."

"The way he gave the power to the current Espada is unnatural. He used this little black sphere to force us to be more than we are. It power we gain is immense, but at the cost of our healing abilities."

"Healing abilities? Regeneration? He took a hollow's greatest defense and traded it for offensive power? Monstrous."

"Yes. But it's in the past. There's nothing I can do to regain the power I lost. No amount of training will bring my regeneration back."

I could see the emotion on her face, even past the coat collar. She was sad. Regretful.

Soon we arrived at a room that was empty apart from a chair at the end, facing the balcony.

"Tia. You've brought a guest is see." the voice of the man was cool and smooth, like velvet, but held a malice that could chill the blood of the devil herself.

"Yes, Lord Aizen. This is Soledosa Sekizen, an unusually powerful Vasto Lorde. I thought he could be of service to you and your cause."

"I see. Thank you Tia. Leave us, I wish to speak to him alone."

"Yes, my Lord." Tia left the room, shooting me a fretful glance.

As she closed the door, and I could no longer feel her reiatsu, Aizen spoke, "You are unusually tame... For a Vasto Lorde."

"Point being?" I asked coldly, not sure if it was an insult or compliment.

"Point being that you have piqued my interest. It's not very often that a Vasto Lorde has come to me of its own accord. Or speak for that matter." Aizen swiveled his chair to face me. The man wore a white shihakusho with a black trim, short brown hair, with a strand falling to his face. His look was quite smug; like any, and everyone he looked at was below him. When he actually looked at me he seemed to be surprised. "And an albino hollow is very unusual indeed. Only one other has the honor of saying that they began as an albino. Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Almost on cue, a pale man wearing a similar shihakusho as Aizen, half a helmet, and green tear streaks down his cheeks walked out of the shadows, "Yes, Lord Aizen?" He spoke in an emotionless monotone.

"Ah, my Quarto Espada. Look at my new specimen, Soledosa Sekizen."

"Yes. The first albino since me, correct?"

"Indeed. Would you like to show him to the chamber?"

"Right away. This way, Sekizen." Ulquiorra motioned back into the shadows.

Regardless of where my trust in these two men stands, their power was not to be trifled with. So I walked toward the area Ulquiorra pointed toward, stepping into a hidden Garganta. It closed behind me after I stepped through. Above me was an open roof and a balcony. At the balcony stood Aizen and Ulquiorra.

"Release them." Aizen uttered the single command and a hoard of hollow appeared from the opposite wall.

Before I could say anything, they surrounded me. '_Fast.'_ I thought as they completed the makeshift arena around me. Some braver hollow rushed at me. I impaled one through the face with my tail. _'But stupid.'_ The next two were almost upon me, when I sonidoed behind one, and slashed its head off. It's black blood splattering the white sand and my body. I quickly grabbed the head from the air, and threw it at the other hollow, and rushed in. Flustered by the head of his comrade rushing at him he never saw me thrust my hand through his chest and only when I released a weak Cero that he realized what happened.

After removing my hand, he crumpled to the ground, fear and pain in its eyes. It faded from existence before its buddy's body hit the ground, fading shortly after him.

"Ruthless. I like that." Aizen's smug smile grew.

"Yes. He seems to be a fair analyst. He keeps a cool head even in insurmountable odds." Ulquiorra observed.

Then I surprised all in attendance by pointing my hands in opposite directions and began to charge two Cero, one on each hand, and releasing the black energy as I spun 180 degrees. Before they hit the ground, my hunger got the better of me and I began to feast on what was left of the quickly fading bodies. The remaining hollow remained at a distance, wary of the now more powerful foe. The dominant predator. Their death.

I looked at them releasing the iconic hollow scream, and charged at them. I caught one by the arm, and tore it off, taking a large bite off the bloody end. I then impaled the same hollow with his own arm. Blood gushing from the wound, and from the hollow's mouth, it screamed its way out of existence.

The next few hollow met similar fates. The last few met the full fury of my ever growing hunger, I took bites out of their masks as I took my time, enjoying the first meal I've had since waking a few hours ago. Once the mask is gone, I enjoy the rest of the body, piece by bloody piece, leaving the human face alone. Enjoying my foods screams of agony. After the gaping head is left, I toss it away and begin my next victim.

"Feed... Hunger..." I growl over and over between victims. By the time I was done, the whole sandy ground was stained black. My body dripping with the blood of my victims. As the last hollow faded from existence, I let loose a great hollow scream, and looked directly at Aizen.

"So, have I passed?"

"We shall see." Aizen smiled, "More." he demanded. A hoard of Gillian entered the room. I smiled and ran to them. Again taking my time picking them apart. I flew to the first one and took a large chunk out of the mask, making the beast emit a loud shriek. One of its comrades began to charge a Cero, which I answered with one of my own, taking the Gillian's head off, along with the dozen behind it. I continued munching on the massive mask before me. Once finished, I dove into the bloody abyss of its pseudo-face, proceeding to eat it from the inside out. Once I reached the hollow hole in its midsection, I fired another spinning Cero, to cut it, and any other's in the vicinity in half.

This process continued for the last couple dozen Gillian. Upon finishing the wave of Gillian, Aizen summoned a hoard of Adhuchas. They fared no better than the first wave of hollow. Each consecutive wave was more powerful than the last, cumulating in the final wave, six Vasto Lorde.

I smiled madly under my mask. '_Six... Just like earlier.'_ they came at me with intent to kill. _'But now, I've eaten. I'm invincible!' _I thought as I took the first head clean off with one swipe of my tail. I then skewered the head with my tail, and began to munch on it like an apple. This unnerved the remaining five, but they charged none the less. They surrounded me in a star formation.

I looked around, seeing them planning something with the glances amongst themselves. My blood stained body began to feel unusually warm as my mask began to crack. Soon the Vasto Lordes began to charge me, taking advantage of my now open defense; much to their regret. I released a 360 degree Cero that destroyed them, vaporizing them and the ground around me.

"Five at once, hmm?" Ulquiorra said, "That's better than I did..." he whispered.

"Yes. Looks like you have competition Schiffer." Aizen said.

"Seems so. But, he's no Arrancar yet." _'Besides, he couldn't hold a candle to my Segunda Etapa'_ Ulquiorra assured himself.

"No, but soon, look his mask is cracked." Aizen said as the dust settled.

"Should you not apply he Hogyoku now? This is when you applied it to me."

"No, I will reserve that for until he asks for it. Remember how powerful Stark is, he's the last natural Arrancar left among you Espada."

"Yes. The Primera. How could I forget." Ulquiorra's usual monotone coated with a thin layer disgust at the mention of the lazy shirker that has a higher rank than he.

"Bring the Hogyoku, it's nearly done." Aizen said as my mask began to fall apart. Ulquiorra sonidoed to the resting place, and immediately returned with the black orb.

"Here you are, Lord Aizen." handing off the Hogyoku.

"My thanks Ulquiorra. Let us hope this one is at least as useful as you." Aizen said.

"Of course, my Lord."

Aizen flash stepped to my side and began to pump his reiryoku into the black ball in his hand. _'That looks like the thing Tia told me about'_ I absently thought. Then Aizen thrust the Hogyoku into the hole in the middle of my chest and power exploded from me, flattening the land around Aizen and I to perfection.

My reiatsu skyrocketed to unknown heights. I felt my face explode, and my mask shattered as my black blood splashed across Aizen's shihakusho. That's the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

Next I knew, I was in a full body cast and my whole body hurt, especially my head, in the facial region. As I stirred, I heard the cast break easily under the minuscule pressure I placed on it. Soon I was sitting on the edge of my bed, staring into a mirror in shock.

My mask was gone. Not a trace of it remained. I searched for something to remind me of my mask, all that remained of my past look was the perfectly round hole in my left hand and the black scerlia of my eyes. What really shook me though were the steely blue iris' that peered out of the sea of black that are my eyes. The more I looked at them the more...

"Soledosa? Are you well?" The voice came from behind me. I looked in the mirror to find Tia. And I couldn't help but smile, if only a little. "Sorry for barging in so soon after your evolution, but I needed to see if my Fraccion is well."

"And who said he'll be _your_ Fraccion?" another voice sounded behind her. I turned to see a tall man with an eye patch, and a large spoon as a collar...hood... thing. "What are you staring at, you whelp!" the man screamed at me.

"Nnoitora, get out. We shouldn't be here so shortly after his change." Tia tried to shoo him out.

"Like hell I'm leaving. I still want to se-"

He was interrupted by my fist to his gut. Sending him flying out the door and into the wall opposite, forcing a crater into the - until then - unblemished surface.

"What the he-" again he was interrupted by my fist. This time it was in his mouth. With my fingers through the back of his head, effectively nailing him to the wall with my hand. As I withdrew my now black hand from his mouth, his eye rolled back, and his last breath escaped his lungs.

"Sorry, Lady Hallibel, but no one talks like that in front of you." I looked at a shocked Tia, and she had her hands in front of her, defensively. She was afraid of me.

"Tia? What's wrong?"

"He... He... was the fifth... Espada. And you killed him like any normal hollow... He was nothing... Wha... How..." I reached out for her but she cringed away from me. The only connection I had, and together we shattered it.

"I see. Very well then." I walked past her, all too aware of the terror in her eyes, to the table with cloths on it. I found that they fit perfectly. They consisted of a white with black trim shihakusho, white pants, black socks, and sandals. "Excuse me Tia." I said before leaving her there staring at the now fading body of Nnoitora Gilga. Former Fifth Espada.


	2. The Seed

Chapter 2: The Seed

"Interesting... This new guy just destroyed Nnoitora in just two hits." a pink haired scientist said with wonder in his voice.

"Careful Szayelaporro, you almost sound impressed." came a curious sounding sly voice.

"'Ha-ha' Gin. That was so funny I forgot to laugh. Now, what do you want?" Szayelaporro mocked.

"Well if you must know, I'm interested in Ms. Hallibel's guest. Lord Aizen said he's quite intrigued by this Sekizen guy. Said he fought like some kind of demon, only getting injured once, then he eradicated five Vasto Lorde in one attack..." Gin Ichimaru said through his permanent smile in a sly, purr like voice. "I'm pleased with what I've seen thus far. He's loyal... and powerful enough to do _that _to the Quinta Espada..."

"Yes, but brute strength is nothing compared to intellect, _Gin_. I'm sure you could appreciate this fact."

"Indeed, but as you saw, strength is not all he has."

"Meaning?"

"In one hit he deduced the strength of Nnoitora's hiero, looked for and found a weak spot, and exploited it the next hit. He's got some intellect too it seems." Gin purred. "Without a weapon, he obliterated one of the most powerful beings in Hueco Mundo, without even breaking a sweat."

"Careful Gin, you almost sound impressed." the scientist mocked is superior.

"'Cause I am. This man, Soledosa Sekizen... Is nothing short of a marvel to say the least." Gin smiled wider, if that were possible, praising the 'new born' Arrancar.

"Whatever. Did you see what you've come to see?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. Then get the hell out of my laboratory!"

"Soledosa, what were you thinking; murdering my Quito Espada?"

I stood in front of the megalomaniac known as '_Lord_ Aizen', looking bored as usual. I had only just woken up before the loudmouthed jackass they kept calling Nnoitora interrupted Lady Hallibel's angelic voice.

"I would apologize if I were you, noob." said some blue-haired guy with a jaw bone still on his face. I glanced in his direction, and he noticed my eyes. And the absence of a mask fragment completely dumbfounded him. "Look, don't look at me like I'm lower than you. I may have a lower rank than that creep Gilga, but that doesn't mean I'm weaker."

"Is that not what the rankings mean? I was under the impression that they denoted the power level you had, in comparison to each other." I said, in my cold monotonous voice.

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! YOU DARE TO DISRESPECT ME?! THE SEXTA ESPADA?! I'LL DROP YOU WHERE YOU ST-"

"That's enough Grimmjow. Soledosa meant no insult by his inference. He came to a logical conclusion with the information he has, correct?" he finished, looking at me, with his smug smile.

'_Man, how much I'd love to wipe that look off your face..._' "Yes, my Lord. It seemed like a sound theory to me." I looked at Grimmjow, "I apologize, I meant no disrespect with my words. A simple misjudgment is all."

"Better be." Grimmjow sat back down in a huff, not realizing he'd stood up in his rage.

"And I apologize to you as well Lord Aizen."

"For?" Aizen spoke in a rather Gin-like tone.

"For killing one of your precious Espada, of course."

"If you believe that a simple apology will cover your transgression, you are mistaken. Nnoitora had the most dense hiero amongst my Espada. Perhaps not the most intelligent man among them, but certainly among the strongest."

"Wasn't all that impressive to me..." I stated belligerently. I only wanted to leave, there was nothing left for me here. I had hoped my loneliness could be filled by someone amongst these hollow, but no... Even my savior has turned her back to me.

Aizen spiked his spiritual pressure enough to make everyone in the room hunch a little bit, a response to my belligerence to be sure.

'_That's cute, he thinks he can bully me around..._' I just stood like nothing even happened, much to everyone's shock, even the great Aizen hadn't expected it. He raised it even more, making everyone brace themselves with the table in front of them. I barely shifted my feet to gain better balance. "You're powerful to be sure, but you can't think that this kind of childish act will affect me. I couldn't care less what you do to me, if you could do anything at all."

This seemed to tweak Aizen's tits, because he returned his pressure to normal, "My dear Espada, could you take out the trash for me?" With this alone, five of the other eight hollow in the room attacked at once.

Ulquiorra was the first to get to me. He used his hand to try and slice through my torso, but I sonidoed behind him and delivered a powerful kick to his back, sending him crashing into the base of Aizen's 'throne'. Grimmjow was next. He drew his sword and cut off my right arm, spilling black blood on the floor. "Heh, you're not that stro-"

My arm grew back and I gripped him by the throat. Doing so I lazily lolled my head toward him, "Sorry... You were saying something?" I said barely above a whisper before he joined Ulquiorra at Aizen's feet.

Next to attempt an attack was the dark skinned man with skull earings. He sonidoed in front of me ready to slash. He swung his sword, and I caught it between my pointer and middle finger and began to charge a cero. As the ball of energy charged I heard, "Zommari, get down!"

I turned to see a pink haired man coming at me with his sword as well. He thrust through my torso, running me through. As I looked at him with laziness still in my eyes, he looked horrified to see none other than Zommari at the hilt of his sword. "How the..."

"Why?" was all the dark Arrancar said before falling back, unsheathing Szayelaporro's blade from his body.

I caught the man, and gently lowered him to the table below me, and smiled at Szayelaporro Granz. I pointed my fingers at him, and fired my cero. His strangely feminine scream emanated from the beam of black energy that engulfed him.

At the very end of the table, I saw three more Espada. Some old guy with a bone crown, and a dumbfounded look about his face. A tired man with long brown hair and a shocked look on his face. And Tia, her look of terror and shock deeper than before.

As I saw her my mind filled with all the negative emotions I could think of; despair, anger, sadness, you name it, you could possibly find it in my void of a soul. For the first time since the hole opened in my chest, my vision blurred. Then, my anger flared. All sadness and depression fleeing the fire of my wrath, leaving me with just the...

'_Wait, what happened to the brute?_' was the last thing that graced my mind as the large tanned man landed a hit. Square in the face. I only saw a _huge_ fist flying at me, then momentarily my vision went black, and when my eyes decided to work again, what lay before me was amazing to say the least.

The Espada that had attacked me, lay in a pile, bloody and beaten. Their swords at my feet. The look of awe on the face of the last three said that they had seen something that even a hollow would shy away from. The blood on my hands was evidence of what happened. I looked over to the throne and saw Aizen with a look of pure enjoyment on his face. Gin was to his left with a look of terror, like he just saw me wipe out most of an army... Oh... Wait... I just did.

And the stoic black man to Aizen's right just stood there like he didn't see anything, but he was sweating and breathing heavy like something had knocked the wind out of him. "Lord Aizen, what should we do now? He decimated our Espada with his bare hands..."

"I saw that Kaname. It was truly an amazing sight to behold." Aizen said as if he had planned on this happening, which he obviously didn't. "A pity you couldn't observe what Gin and I just had." he finished teasing his most loyal subordinate.

"Lord Aizen, instead of teasing a blind man, should you not concentrate on Sekizen?" Gin chided his superior.

"Hmm... My Primera Coyote Stark, Segunda Baraggan Louisenbairn, and Tercera Tia Hallibel, why have you not attacked this man? He has just savaged your comrades, and killed one previous to this meeting. Do you not wish to avenge them?" Aizen announced to the remaining Espada.

Baraggan was the first to answer, "I felt no need to get involved with a battle I thought my 'comrades' could handle. Guess I was wrong." he rose to his feet drawing his large ax, hefting it over his shoulder with one arm. "I Baraggan Louisenbairn cannot accept this whelp to be stro-"

Baraggan was cut off by my fist to his face, breaking off some of his 'crown'. He landed with a loud thud. Made all the louder by the acoustics of the room. "You... Dare... Strike... M-"

Again I cut him off. My hand around his throat, my other hand tossing his sword to the pile of zanpaku-to by the pile of defeated, unconscious Arrancar. Slowly Baraggan was beginning to stop resisting me.

Next I knew, Stark was standing to my right, sheathing his sword and Baraggan was dropping to the floor gasping for air, my arm still clutching his throat. I looked to Stark, then back to my left to look at Tia, still frozen in place.

I lolled my head back to Stark. He lazily looked back to me, my arm already regenerated. Our eyes met, "I suppose you think I was trying to spite you... But I was just saving my comrade." he sighed. Then sonidoed back to his seat, but was met by me already there. I looked up from his chair, looking comfortable as all hell, Tia noticed this and jumped from her chair. "So, your fast. 'M I s'posed to be impressed?" he lazily said.

"No. I just wanted to give you something." I said grinning like a maniac.

"And what would that be?" he asked wary of my grin.

He looked betrayed as I quickly drew his sword and severed his own arm with it, then violently sheathing his sword, making him lose his balance and fall over. He just looked into my eyes, pain screaming in his own, but he remained silent as he gripped his bleeding stump. I then looked back to Tia, her look of horror still bringing me to the darkest pit of the void of my existence and held out my hand. She saw my movement, and jumped as my hand touched her shoulder, the blood of her comrades staining her coat black.

She looked in my eyes and saw the anguish there. What she did then surprised all in attendance that was still alive and/or conscious; she hugged me. Just a quick movement and it was over, she then sonidoed to her room, leaving even Aizen in shock.

'_Holy shit, what was that! What the hell was that!'_ was all Tia could think as she sonidoed to her quarters. "What's happening to me?" she asked herself as she entered her room, unaware that it is the favorite hangout room of her Fraccion, whom just heard her muttering to herself.

"What are you talking about, Lady Hallibel?" Sung-Sun asked.

"N-nothing. It's just Sole-"

"What did that son-of-a-bitch do!" Apache screamed

"He did nothing to me... What he did... I've seen nothing like it."

"What did he do Lady Hallibel?"

"He... Completely demolished the other Espada... Without a weapon... They didn't stand a chance..." Hallibel muttered out, she could hardly contain what she was feeling. It wasn't fear... Not exactly a negative feeling per se. Just a strange feeling in her gut, like Soledosa will change her... Er, things.

"That... He... What..." Apache would have kept stammering on if not for Sung-Sun.

"How did he do this, My Lady?"

"Blinding speed, over whelming power... It was the single most amazing display of..." she broke off, remembering what she'd done. "He did nothing to me, yet I ran. The felling of his power is still heavy on my mind..." she said cryptically.

"Was it really that-" Mila-Rose was cut off by a heavy spiritual pressure, almost forcing her to the ground. "What the hell is this?!" she barely gasped in surprise.

"Soledosa..." Hallibel announced. '_What's happening in there..?_' she wondered as the pressure faded faster than it appeared.

"THAT was _him_?!" they all asked simultaneously, tones ranging from disgust to awe between the three women.

Next they all knew, Ulquiorra appeared from a garganta, "Hallibel, Lord Aizen request's your return to the meeting." he said motioning back toward the rip in space. Tia eyed the Quarta Espada, there was no physical evidence of the beating he had just received from Soledosa, apart from his tattered, disheavled clothing. "Is there something the matter Hallibel?" he said in his trademark monotone voice.

"No. Just... Are you okay? I mean after what he jus-" Hallibel was cut off by a sharp spike in Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure. "Ahh, okay then." she said before stepping through the garganta, Ulquiorra trailing shortly behind, leaving the Tres Beastias alone.

As the Third and Fourth Espada rejoin what was left of Aizen's army, Soledosa was standing at the head of the table, on the table, glaring at Aizen. "Thank you, Soledosa Sekizen, for showing us your power." Aizen said with his usual smug smile, and bored eyes. '_This one could change the course of the entire war._' Aizen thought. "Listen my dear Espada, I now pass judgment on the Arrancar before us," he announced to the other Espada, "He shall take the mantle of Cero Espada."

The looks on the Espada varied greatly. Yammy's reaction was one of pure rage. Rage at being removed from his secret spot as the top espada. Rage at Aizen for thinking I am above Yammy. Rage... Pure unadulterated rage. Stark looked tired, but slightly interested in being pushed down a rank. But he soon yawned, rested his head on his palm, and went to sleep, having lost interest quickly. Baraggan also looked bored at this, still believing himself to be the strongest of us all. He just scoffed lightly in his 'throne' and retreated to his own thoughts. Hallibel, oddly enough, had a look of pride in her eye. Surely glad that the Vasto Lorde she saved had become of use to her tyrant king. Ulquiorra... Well I'll give you one guess what his reaction was. You guessed it, complete and utter disinterest. He just wore his usually neutral face. Grimmjow, was kind of upset that he was still the Sexta Espada, thinking of a promotion after Nnoitora's death. He glared at his newest superior, '_I am still the King. No one will look down on ME!_' was all he could think. Zommari looked on... Well he would if he was conscious. Szayelapporo was also wearing a neutral look, his eyes glancing in my direction ever now and then. Aaronierro's reaction was only gaugeable via the tensing of his frame, as his 'mask' covered his tank of a head.

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DEMOTE ME! ME! I AM THE STONGEST!" Yammy was irate. He was glaring between me and Aizen, "I see no reason he should take..." He was cut off by both my and Aizen focusing our spiritual pressure on him. Sweat beginning to flow from his brow, as was un able to breath under the combined pressure.

"Yammy, please quiet down. There is little you can do to alter this man's position over your release. You are simply weaker than him..."

At this, Yammy's form grew as his anger inflated. He stood, straitening under our pressure, mouth agape, a red ball forming between his jaws. In an instant I was in front of him. As he was about to release the Cero, I placed my hand over his mouth, effectively sealing it shut. Ulquiorra new what would happen and grabbed my hand jerking it to the side. My hand forced Yammy to look at Aizen, as he fired. The ball of energy was stopped shortly before reaching it's unintended target, as I stood in front of Aizen, my back to him, absorbing the attack.

'_This Arrancar has a rare gift indeed..._' Aizen thought as I finished absorbing the attack.

"Thank you for the meal." I said in a dead voice, looking at Yammy. He pulled a fist back, preparing a Bala. I was behind him as he thrust forward, the energy of the Bala was already absorbed by me in passing. Usually counting on the recoil of his powerful energy bullet to keep him from falling, it's absence allowed him to fall face first. He slid a little before standing.

"If you think I'm done, you've got another thing coming!" he said as he reached for his zanpaku-to. Grasping where the hilt should be, he grabbed only air. He looked down to see his empty sheath at his side.

I whistled as I admired the sword in my hand, running my finger along the blade, "Nice sword you have here. A pity it belongs to a brute like you." I taunt Yammy.

"Give back my blade you son of a-" he was cut off by me cutting off both his arms, and sheathing his still bloody sword in at his side, leaning on it. Looking him in the eye, I read the anger, and terror of his face like it was an open book before me.

"Careful what you say to me, Llargo. Next time I wont be so forgiving." I say calm before looking to Ulquiorra, "Please come here Schiffer." I request. In less than a blink he was standing before me. "Now this will be a little strange but bear with me." I place my hand over where his heart would be, and placed my other on Yammy's forehead.

Ulquiorra felt a slight drain on his power, but didn't move at all. Everyone gasped as Yammy's severed arms regrew as if nothing happened. The only evidence of anything having happened being his cleanly cut sleeves. "Sekizen, what did you just do?" Ulquiorra asked still in a monotone.

"I used your power to heal your buddy." I motioned to the giant behind me. As I did so I removed my hands from my two fellow Espada, Yammy fell to the floor beside me and Ulquiorra. The remaining Arrancar in attendance looked on at the spectacle in awe. Even Aizen dropped his smug smile and had a genuine look of surprise. "Careful Aizen, you almost look surprised." I said only loud enough for him to hear. He plastered his usual face back on.

"Right, well you all are dismissed. Hallibel, Soledosa, please stay a moment." Aizen said.

'_Great, what now?_' I thought as I glimpsed over to Hallibel, who never took her eyes off me during the whole meeting. She then looked right to the ground, as if someone had forced her to.

"Yes Lord Aizen?" we said in unison.

"You two are to go out through Hueco Mundo and find more Vasto Lorde level Hollow. Tia, I've asked you because Soledosa is the first you've brought to me since your current Fraccion, and he's quite promising. Sekizen, I'm asking you to join her in case there are any stupid and/or strong enough to attack her. Think of it as a mission. You are not to return until you have at least five Vasto Lorde level hollow."

"Yes, Lord." I say as I look to Hallibel smiling nervously.

"Of course my Lord." She said. As she sensed me looking at her, she looked up to me and back down quickly, blushing under her hooded mask. A fact that neither I nor Aizen missed, as his smile grew, mine became genuine.

"You are dismissed. I expect result by this time next week." He waved us off. I grabbed he beautiful woman beside me and sonido'd to her room.

"What the hell?!" was the first thing I heard as I exited my high speed movement technique. I spun around to see the same three beauties I saw when Hallibel first brought me to Las Noches. The one that spoke was the one with the horn on her sliver of a helmet, but the most drawing aspect she had was her heterochromatic eyes. They were beautiful.

"What is the meaning of this!?" was the next thing I heard. This voice came from a tall, dark, amazoness looking woman. She wore a thick white necklace that had a dip that pointed to her valley of paradise, and had earings and a tiara.

"Lady Hallibel, who is this man?" I saw a slender woman apart from the other two. She was the most beautiful of the three. Her mask fragment was the hair clips that held her flowing hair from her face, but it was still covered by the extra long sleeve of her shihakusho over the bottom half of her face. Weather by preference or imitation of her leader, I couldn't ascertain.

"Ladies, this is Soledosa Sekizen, the Vasto Lorde I brough from the outside the other day." Hallibel said. The Tres Beastias stared at me, barely registering my spiritual pressure.

"He is the guy that beat down the others? He's nothing spe-" she was cut off by Hallibel's words.

"Apacci, you will show respect for the Cero Espada." She said in a dark but calm tone, only slightly raising her voice.

"But, I..."

"No. You will show Sekizen with the same, if not more respect than you show me. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" she said very sternly. Unohana would be proud.

"Yes Mistress." the three said in unison.

"That is not nessisary Tia." All four women in the room turned to me, "I have not earned their respect on the same level you have, if at all." I said trying to diffuse any tension in the air. It seemed to work. "However, I will not tolerate any belligerence toward myself or any of my Fraccion should I decide to get any."

"Yes, Lord Sekizen." The Tres Beastias said in unison again.

"Please, just Soledosa will suffice, being called 'Lord' sound too close to Aizen." I said, in a kind voice, and a small smile. "Now, I don't belive I've had the pleasure of getting your names." I said with a hand outstretched.

The amazon stepped forward first, "I am Franchesca Mila-Rose." she said in an authoritative voice.

Next was the shy woman, "I am Cyan Sung-Sun." she said shyly.

"And I am Emilou Apacci." she said in an almost arrogant tone.

In turn I gave them a pleasant introduction, "The pleasure is all mine." As I placed a gentle kiss on each of their wrists, except for Sung-Sun. Her wrists bing covered, I placed the kiss on her cheek with the freckles. As I pulled away, I noticed all four women had a deep crimson blush, they all looked into my deep black eyes, and I peered out at them smiling. Next I knew, Sung-Sun kissed me back on my cheek, much to the chagrin of her two associates, and to the surprise of Tia.

I looked over to see Tia, looking kinda depressed. I walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder as I caught up. She looked back to me, her ocean blue/green eyes looked at me, almost painfully. "Are you al..." I began before seeing the tear flow down her cheek. I caught it with my thumb, "What's wrong?" I ask, not wanting the first person for years that took any non-predatory notice of me to be hurt in any way.

"What was that back there?" she asked, almost sounding betrayed.

"What?" I asked, genuinely not knowing what I did wrong.

"You kissed Sung-Sun. Then she..." Tia turned away from me.

'_Ahh, I see now._' I thought, remembering all the times I've caught her looking at me. "Tia, I'm apologize for doing something so careless. It was only a formality, not meant as an advance of any kind. If I must make this known to Cyan, I will." I said apologetically.

"Soledosa, I..." I interrupted her by giving her a small peck on the... Mask? Where her lips should be at least. "...didn't expect that..." she said aloud.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm a spur of the moment kind of g-" this time she cut me off... with a kiss. Actually she just pushed her hollow fragment into my face in a motion and position denoting a kiss.

"Damn my mask fragment!" she said in self contempt.

"Don't say that again." I said to her in a serious voice. "Never talk down to, or talk badly about yourself. You are perfect, exactly how you are." I said more caringly. Tia looked to my eyes, seeing past the black of them, and saw the infinite positivity that loomed beneath my dark, cold exterior.

"_I could get lost in those eyes..._' Tia thought as she slowly embraced me in a tight hug. She was surprisingly warm. The situation felt right, so I tilted my head, and kissed her cheek, specifically her mask fragment. '_This man is different from the rest of them...' _she thought as her arms tightened around me, and mine around her. The moment was the definition of perfection, then...

"What the FUCK!?" was heard from behind us. Tia broke the embrace, and looked to her Fraccion, Apacci.

Before Tia could say anything, I respond with, "No, not yet. But soon." in the most deviant scheming voice I could muster.

Tia and Apacci just blushed, making them look even more beautiful. "Shut up!" Tia said, embarrassed at my words, strongly hitting my shoulder.

"Just kidding, jeez." I said rubbing my arm in mock pain. She was gonna swing again, but I just caught her fist, uncurled it, and gently kissed the top of her hand before sondioing away back to my own barracks.


	3. The Search

**Chapter 3: The Beginning (and Conclusion) of The Search**

Tia and I have been walking through this damn desert for hours, and not a single thing we've seen has been strong enough to recruit. '_Guess the rumors were right... Vasto Lorde are very rare indeed._' Tia hasn't minded at all. In fact, she's been quiet, contemplative, this entire time. "Tia, are you alright? You've been quiet since we left Las Noches."

"I... I'm fine." she said looking at me with a full face simile. I love her smile.

"No, you're not fine..." she looked at me, confused, "You're beautiful." I say with a smile. "Seriously though, penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh? Is that all they're worth?" She teased.

"It's a human expression. Not entirely sure what it means, other than 'What you thinkin' about?'" I say.

"And when did you pick up human linguistics?" Tia was kinda curious.

"I told you before, I'm remembering bits and pieces of my past. Though not all of the bits are mine..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know we're made of thousands of weaker hollow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I seem to be getting some of their memories too."

Tia was flabbergasted, "What? The memories of the other hollow should be completely sealed! You shouldn't be getting any residual anything from them. Does this mean..."

"Relax. I'm not regressing. Every memory seems to make me stronger. I don't quite understand what's happening to me, but it's not bad." I tried to comfort my only friend.

"Are you sure? This once happened to an Arrancar, and soon after, he needed to be killed off. Aizen said something about it being a danger to us all." Tia was fretful to say the least.

"Tia, I'll be fine. Just some random images. Now back to you; what are you thinking about?"

"Last night..." she said shyly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know, I was thinking..." she was interrupted by a vast spike in reiatsu. It was incredible.

Soon after the desert around us began to cave in. She was the first to react, sonidoing to a safer location. I just allowed the ground to fall away, standing on a platform of invisible reishi.

I looked into the gaping chassim in the ground below me, searching for a reason the desert gave way. Soon I spotted a being, Vasto Lorde by the looks of it, standing in the only clear area in the hole. Then it was gone.

I felt it reappear behind me, so I sonidoed some distance away, facing the creature. It was a strange hollow indeed. It's head was covered completely in a helmet, with horns coming off of it, dropping from the temples and straightening out by the cheek about eight or nine inches. It looked like the hollow's tail was made of... bone. It had bone protrusions sprouting from various places. Its back was the most affected by this. Looked as if it's spine had burst from its back, and it had taken most of its frame with it. Bones could be seen on every limb and extremity. The tail didn't even have flesh.

I saw the creature turn to me, and... It began to run at me. Very fast; unbelievably fast. However, I saw every step. When he was about ten feet from me, I flexed my right hand, cracking the knuckles. As it encroached upon me, I delivered a powerful face palm. While it's helmet was in my hand, I decided to give him a boost. So I forced my fingers into the eye-holes, and pushed harder while squeezing. It worked, the face of the helmet broke, leaving most of the actual armor and exposing his face. He is a ginger... Kind of, he had blood red hair, but no freckles.

As his head left my hand, he flew backwards several hundred meters. When he landed, he skipped a few times and came to a grinding stop on his back. His head was looking to the left, eyes barely open, toward his zanpaku-to. It was quite a sight too. It was an ancient looking reverse blade katana, with a six foot long chain extending from a hilt wrapped in black silk-like material connected to a blade with no guard. The final link of the chain was longer, and thinner than the others, an oddity to be sure.

'_Seems like this guy isn't playing with a full deck..._' I thought as I watched this random ass guy wrap the chin around his shoulder, using the final link as a make-shift sheath. I walked up to the man, studying him, looking for a hint of his next move. While I was walking to him, I noticed a scar scrawled across his face, under his eyes, over the bridge of his nose.

As he stood, the very top of his helmet between his horns cracked and splintered away, mixing into the sand he stood upon. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is inconsequential." I say to him, hiding my surprise.

"Have it your way, but can I hang out with you?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't give a rat's ass."

"What's a rat?" he asked.

'_I really hope this guy isn't really this uneducated._' "Rodent." I answer simply, glancing to the side, opening a Garganta.

As I walk through the portal I check behind me to see if he's coming and I hear, "Where'd my hand g-" The dumbass had a hand in the Garganta peeking around the other side. I cut him off by grabbing his arm and throwing him out the other side of the portal. He slid down the wall like a cartoon, looking at me dumbly, "How'd you do that?"

"Fuck you that's how..."

"I wanna learn that... Would you teach me?" He looked like a child begging for candy.

"'That' as you so aptly called it, is called a Garganta, and eventually I MAY teach you." he was gonna over-do his small victory, "IF your good... And stay calm." he looked defeated at my conditions, but nodded. "Come back after you have been judged. Until then stay out." I say as I open a Garganta under his feet.

"Now where am I?" was the last thing I hear before closing the portal. I turn back to the first Garganta I'd left open, passing back thorough to find my... associate.

Finding her was easy enough. I walked out of the Garganta and felt her and a few other hollow reiatsu signatures. Quickly I sonido to the location, discovering Tia conversing with a few Adhuchas.

"You see, Aizen may not be the most hospitable of beings, but he's given us purpose, direction, and power." she was explaining to them. They showed little hints of wavering fear, mostly acceptance. Being offered a 'life' after however long they spent in this godforsaken desert, it was obvious what they'll do.

"Your offer is very tempting, Arrancar..." one said, seemingly the leader. Turning to the others, "What do you think?" they nodded one by one. The last one was adamantly refusing to go though.

"Why do you refuse this offer of salvation?" I ask, walking up behind Tia, scaring most of those in attendance.

"Salvation? Servitude'd be more like it. I refuse to be under the reign of the tyrant of Hueco Mundo." she spat.

'R_ather perceptive, this one..._' I think looking the Adhuchas up and down. She looked like a phoenix, but ice. She wasn't made of ice, but she had the look that is very specific to ice; pearly white crystal made up her form. "Very well. How about I take you under my wing?" I smirk at my unintentional pun, "A student of sorts. You will have all the freedom you desire, only you are only to leave this world with me. Reason being it would be far too dangerous." I try to convince the seemingly young Adhuchas.

"Dangerous? What do you mean?" she quizzed.

"You know about those clad in black?" I asked. She simply nodded, "Good, they are Soul Reapers, their mission is to eliminate hollow. The stronger the hollow, the more likely and easily hunted." I put extra emphasis on 'hunted'.

She was shaken to say the least. I could tell she was the most powerful of the group, so the offer of power held little meaning to her. "Very well, I'll take your tutelage... May I request an allowance or two?"

"I'm listening."

"I should be allowed to become more powerful on my own terms. I don't wish to be forced to change by this tyrant king. And I wish to be taught by you directly, not some stand in, like say... Her" she said, pointing to Tia.

"These are perfectly reasonable. However if you are to be taught by me, you will stay by me at all times, thus forfeiting most of your freedom." I slyly negotiate.

"...you drive a hard bargain, Arrancar."

"Soledosa."

"What?" she's confused.

"My name. It's Soledosa. Soledosa Sekizen."

"You are quite the merchant, Sekizen."

"Well my Speech skill is level 98." I joke, apparently it goes over everyone's head. "Anyway, you can come with me, eh... What's your name?"

"Hisana. Hisana Kuchiki." she said.

"Hisana, come with me. We've a mission to complete. Tia, would you take these Adhuchas to Lord Aizen and aid in the Judgment of the Vasto Lorde that found us earlier?" she nods curtly. "Thank you. Come Hisana." is all the warning she had before I sonidoed away.

Luckily Hisana was fast. Faster than the Vasto Lorde I just brought to Aizen, '_I should have gotten that maniacs name..._' I thought, berating myself.

"Lord Sekizen, what are-"

"Please don't call me Lord, it brings me too close to Aizen." I interrupt her.

"Yes, of course, Sekizen. My apologies."

"You don't need to be so formal. I'm not that bad a guy. And I prefer to be called by my first name, please."

"O-okay... Soledosa." '_This man... Is interesting... He reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it..._' she thought as we exited the speed of sonido.

"We have found some powerful hollow. If you wish to be stronger, then I suggest you devour them, they are of no use to me." I flick my head toward the hollow in question.

"What are you talking abo-" I cut her off by placing my hand on her head. I could feel her power, it was very strong. Nearly Vasto Lorde, '_and she's already this fast..._'

"You are close to evolving as you are now. And seeing as hollow's grow in strength by devouring other hollow, you should evolve after eating these guys here." she was looking at me, almost happy. "I advise you eat the mask first, it is the source of out power." I finish with a wink.

"Yeah." was all she said before disappearing. Next I knew she was amongst the other hollow, but she didn't know there were at least two Vasto Lorde. All that could be heard was the shrieks of hollow sounding over the dune I was laying on.

I felt a spike in reiatsu even greater than that maniac, and then there was a powerful explosion. '_and THAT'S why I stayed behind the dune.'_ I thought as the shock wave sent sand careening over the dune. A stood, dusting myself off, "Good thing I wear gloves. I'd be picking sand out of my hollow hole for weeks."

I head to the source of the explosion, Hisana was laying in the center. The wings of her previous form becoming a cloak of sorts, beginning at her shoulders and draping gracefully around her petit form. Her mask covered only the top portion of her face, her eyes peering though the bird-like eye holes, a smile on her face. The area around her was soaked with the blood of her victims. "You were right. The masks were particularly delicious." she said, almost tiredly.

"Told you. Now come on, we need to find some more Vasto Lorde for Aizen."

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Hunt your own kind for the amusement of a tyrant."

"Because, if I didn't he'd kill Tia, her Fraccion, and possibly the others I consider close to me." I explain. "I will do whatever it takes to keep my friend's safe."

"Ahh. I see. Do you ever..." she paused.

"'Do I ever...' what?"

"Do you ever devour the weak you find?"

"If the wild hair strikes me, yes. But usually I leave them alone. Never know who will become powerful, so I leave them to evolve"

"Have you ever regretted not eating a hollow?"

"Never. You want an example?"

"Sure..." she was curious now.

"Today was not the first time I've seen you. Though, you weren't an Adhuchas, I think you were a Menos, or a lesser hollow, but I've seen you before." Her eyes widened at this. Like she saw a ghost. '_How ironic. Technically she is seeing a ghost..._' I chuckle inwardly. "Now, come."

I walk toward the nearest hint of power, never knowing exactly how far away it is. Soon Hisana and I were speeding over the sand, and have been for almost an hour. "Damn, when are we going to find these guys?!" she voiced my thoughts.

"Vasto Lorde are the rarest type of hollow, very few and far between. But for some reason, he uses them to judge those he wants to join our ranks. I wish there was some other way to test us."

"What?"

"Yeah, he has recruits butcher lesser hollow. Wave upon wave of ever increasing power, until finally about six Vasto Lorde are upon you. It's a tragedy to be sure, but it's fun."

"Fun?! How can destroying your kind be 'fun'?!" she stops and screams at me.

"Perhaps you'd understand when you go through your judgment." I say coldly.

"How could you be so...so fucking indifferent?!"

"Like this." I say as I point at her, charging a Cero, turning to reveal my cold uncaring eyes. She ducks, and I fire the energy at whoever was on the other side of the dune behind us.

"What the FUCK!" She screams, looking up at me, only to see me sonido to the dune I just destroyed. I walked behind the hill, stoop down and lift up a small green bundle of cloth.

"What are you doing following me?" I ask coolly.

"Nel wath jutht theein' what you wath up ta." she trembled. The first thing I noticed was the large crack in her mask. '_A child Arrancar?_' I thought.

"Nel? That your name?"

"Yeth. Nel ith with her friendth, Pesche and Dondochaka..." she trailed off looking for her friends. I make a quick scan of the area, not finding anyone. '_I must have killed her friends..._'

"Sorry young one, but your friends aren't around." I say in a warmer tone.

"What do you mean? They left Nel?" she was tearing up, on the verge of crying. As she took in the first gasp of air to begin, I hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Nel." I try to comfort the young hollow. She clung to me, crying into my embrace. I was gently stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. "I know we can't replace your friends, but how 'bout me and my companion here be your new friends from now on?" I ask, still in a warm, comforting tone.

"You mean it?"

"I could never lie to someone as cute as you." I smile. She started to cry all over again, but this time tears of joy, I hope.

"Thank you mithter!" she wailed over and over as she pulled me into a surprisingly strong hug.

"Call me Soledosa. And that is my friend, Hisana." I look over to the beautiful woman that was angry and fearful toward me just a moment ago.

'_So he really isn't a heartless asshole after all._' she thought as she walked up to me, smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I turn to Hisana.

"You. I never knew an Arrancar could show such kindness." she was still smiling. "Nor did I know you could handle children so well."

"Nel ith not a thild! Nel is Nel!" the young hollow yelled.

"Sorry Nel. I am Hisana Kuchiki." she said bowing to the green clad girl.

"Hehe, you're really pretty, big thith Hithana." Nel noted.

"I agree, Nel. She is quite beautiful." I tease. Hisana stood, with a blush on her face.

"Since we found someone, should we go meet with Lady Tia?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"We can't leave yet! Nel needth to find big brother Vinny!"

"Vinny? What's he look like?" I ask.

"He hath thith cool black coat, and thilver hair. He'th with thome animal he kept calling Focth."

"Fox?" I ask setting her down.

"That'th it!" she declared.

"Tell ya what, my colleagues and I will keep an eye out for Vinny. How's that sound?"

"How can you be thure they'll help?"

"Because I'm the strongest of anyone in Los Noches."

"Loth Nothes? What'th tha-" she started groaning, holding her mask fragment in pain.

"Nel, what's wrong."

"It hurth!" she screams.

"Nel..." I say quietly. '_Guess now's as good a time as any..._' I remove the glove from my left hand, and place my now naked hand on her mask fragment. She flinches away, but I hold her firm. "This may feel a little strange, but it should make you feel better in a moment." I tell her.

I focus on the power that I saved from when I used Ulquiorra's powers to heal Yammy, and channeled what was left of it into the mask of the young Arrancar. Soon the fragment began to regenerate. Once it was whole, Nel exploded in a cloud of pink smoke, and her reiatsu skyrocketed. '_This pressure rivals Tia's... Maybe even surpasses her!_' I think, surprised.

As the smoke cleared, a grown woman was laying on the ground, the green rags she wore are now barely covering her dignity. She was unconscious, but her mask was whole. I picked her up gently, bride-style, and told Hisana to grab her zanpaku-to. Nel then wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me gently, '_She must be having a nice dream._' I think as I look at her smiling face. I looked into the vastness of the desert around us. We are so far away from Los Noches that I couldn't even see it on the horizon. I focus on Tia's room and a point in front of me, opening a Garganta. "Hisana, come with me please."

"Coming Soledosa." she stepped into the portal behind me.

I stepped into Tia's room, "Tia, could you do something for Nel?" Receiving puzzled looks from all in attendance.

"Nel? Who's-" Tia stopped as she saw what I was carrying. "What... Who is _that_?" she said pointing to the barely clothed woman in my arms.

"This is Nel. Could you do something to help her? Perhaps clothes? And a bath?" I ask as if nothing were wrong.

"Soledosa, where did you find her?" Tia asked.

"She was following me in the desert after I took Hisana. Hisana and I were searching for more Vasto Lorde, when I sensed someone following us. Turns out it was a girl."

"Girl, huh?" Tia said skeptically

"Now, hear me out. The girl was an Arrancar, she had a cracked mask. I used Ulquiorra's power to heal the mask, and she turned into this..." I show Nel to everyone, "And now here I am."

"And who is this Hisana person you mentioned?" Tia asked. At this point I can tell she doesn't like the fact I'm hanging out with other women...

"Hisana is the Adhuchas that I brought with me when I left you to take the others here. Where are they anyway?" I asked.

"Aizen used them to judge the Arrancar you brought home. They didn't even get the chance to enter the arena..." she said angrily. "The one you brought, he's monstrous, fighting like he didn't care for his own wellbeing. He's insane."

"I thought as much. He didn't seem to be playing with a full deck as it was. Now that I've given him power..." I trailed off, not wanting to think of the result.

"You knew he was like that? And you still brought him here?!" she screamed, shocking even her Fraccion not to mention me. "Soledosa, you weren't there; their screams of pain… the fear in their voices was…" she broke off. Only the fact that she has almost absolute control of her emotions prevented her from crying. In pain or anger I couldn't quite discern.

"Tia I… I didn't expect Aizen to use your recruits for the test. I'm sorry. Are they still in one piece?"

"If you can count the blood caked on the walls as one piece. There wasn't even any…"

*******Flashback *******

"Okay, so Aizen will most likely give you a test of sorts before he allows you into the ranks of our army. Just a formality, no worries… Unless you fail." She said almost nonchalantly.

"What happens if we fail?" The largest of them asked. The large ape looking hollow would have a look of fear on his face if not for the mask covering it.

"Well, the test is a series of battles you must survive. If you fail, your fate is decided by those in the arena with you, so most likely death." She said in her unique monotone.

"Wait, you brought us here for a gladiatorial to join an army led by this guy Aizen? Had you told us this we would not have come!" The smallest of them said. The wrath in her voice was apparent, but the threat behind it went unacknowledged.

"Young one, your fate is yours to decide. I will not stop any of you from leaving, but know that out there, it is almost a guarantee you will fall. One by one, until one is left; even that one will fall eventually or become what you have joined forces to battle.

The Adhuchas before the Tercera Espada were tense, thinking over what she had just revealed to them. "If we stay, can we all be together?" the second smallest of them asked. Obviously the weakest of the few, he looked almost like a squirrel. Apart from the absent bushy tail.

"I will request this of Lord-"

"Of course you and your allies may take the test together." A voice appeared from nowhere. Tia immediately turned and bowed to Aizen.

"Thank you for your lenience my Lord." The leader of the group said with a deep bow, followed closely by his associates.

"Think nothing of it, my brother." Aizen said with his smug smile. "Come Hallibel, you will observe their test with me and Ulquiorra." At the mention of his name, the pale green-tear-streaked Arrancar broke from thin air. "Ulquiorra, please escort these Adhuchas to the testing grounds."

"Immediately, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra poked the air beside him, opening a Garganta, "Please step into the Garganta. Your test awaits." He said in his trademark monotone.

The hollow in question looked through the portal, "Why is there no exit?" the leader asked.

"There is, I assure you. The entrance to the room is closed, leaving the room in darkness. Your test will begin when the doors open for you." He said matter-of-factly.

The leader was the first to walk through the Garganta, followed by his fretful companions. When all of them were through, the rip in space clamped shut with an audible slam. "Well, this is it…" was the last thing they heard before the doors opened.

As the doors opened, there was an Arrancar standing in the center of an arena, seemingly waiting for them. He lolled his head to them, a grin on his face and his red feline irises looking at them. As soon as he locked eyes with the largest of the Adhuchas he ran at frightening speed into the room that held them.

*******Tia's POV*******

Ulquiorra, Aizen, and I had just appeared on the balcony of the arena, "Release them." At Aizen's command, a swarm of hollow appeared from the wall opposite the balcony.

"Let's have some fun." The Arrancar that was being tested stabbed his sword into the sand, just sitting there waiting for the hollow to get to him. As the first hollow got to him, he cleaved it in half with his bare hand. The hollow immediately behind the first, stopped just a few feet from the Arrancar. He grabbed the two pieces of the hollow he cleaved, and smashed the second between them, spraying black blood in all directions. "I'm getting tired of seeing just white walls around here."

"He seems to be creative." I was surprised to see Szayelaporro here as well, "Though he hasn't used his Zanpaku-to yet." I looked back to the Arrancar in the arena. His zanpaku-to was in the grasp of a hollow, he obviously didn't like that because he impaled the hollow with his tail. Cleaving it in half from head to toe, throwing both halves into the crowd of hollow facing him.

He then ran up to them, and began to rip their masks off. '_This one is insane. Soledosa, what have you brought into Los Noches?_' was all I could think as he continued.

He looked at the bodies around him, "Shouldn't you all be turning into something like me now. This would surely become more amusing if you did." With that he grabbed a mask from the ground and it became a purple-black ball and swallowed it whole. While he finished eating the remaining masks, the other hollow kept their distance, not wanting to be eaten. He was already charging a Cero between his now-black horns, he spun like a top, and what his tail didn't eviscerate, his cero destroyed. He stopped before the hollow were completely gone.

"Shadows consume them!" he shouted. He turned grey, then black, then back to normal, but his reiatsu was completely different. '_What is this? He feels like a completely new being…'_ He then began to absorb the reishi flowing off of the dying hollow.

"I am thoroughly amused." Said Aizen with his smug look. '_How dare you say that you…'_ "Next." Was his next command.

Now Menos were streaming in from the opposite wall. He just sauntered over to the opposite wall, and… laid down. As the Menos approached him, they were all completely absorbed. Within fifteen minutes, they all were gone. He then rose and walked back to his place in the center. "More." Was all he said looking at the opposite wall. The doors began to open and…

'_Those are..! NO!_' "Aizen what is the meaning of this?"

"Whatever do you mean Hallibel?"

"Those are the Adhuchas I brought in. They were to be part of your army, why have you betrayed them like this?" I asked frantically.

"I never told them I would admit them into my army, Tia. I told them they'd be tested. I never suspected this Arrancar would have this much potential."

The Arrancar already charged the Adhuchas, not even letting them out of the room. For ten minutes all that could be heard were screams of pain and fear. The occasional blood splatter was gushed from inside, but at the angle between the balcony and the door, you couldn't see anything else. When the screams died, the Arrancar walked out of the room, drenched completely in black blood, leaving black foot prints and a trail of black streaming from his body in the white sand.

Just then, six Vasto Lorde emerged from nowhere and surrounded him. He kept walking until he was in the center of the makeshift arena they'd made around him. He yawned, and they charged at him. They cut him to pieces with their claws, bladed limbs, and the like. "We Killed and Arrancar!" They all cheered.

As they cheered, the Arrancar regenerated at a frightening speed, "So… You think this is a motherfucking game?"

I just stood and left. I felt disgusted, sad, angry, dirty, and betrayed. '_Aizen will pay for what he's done. He will, by my hand or not._' With that she sonidoed to her quarters and wept until her Fraccion found her.

********End Flashback********

"I went back shortly after the test was completed and found the whole room bathed in the blood of the Adhuchas I recruited…" she was almost in tears again.

I had long since put Nel down. "Tia, it wasn't your fault. You had no idea of Aizen's intentions."

"No, but I could've helped them. I could have done something. I should…" she was cut off by me hugging her.

"Tia, don't blame yourself for Aizen's cruelty. You are the protector of your Fraccion, no others. You are needlessly punishing yourself."

"But…"

"He's right Lady Hallibel." This time she was cut off by the voice of Sung-Sun. "You can't beat yourself up over this. It is one of the reasons we banned together in the first place, remember? The men of this world are untrustworthy, apart from Soledosa," she glanced at me, "Never forget why it is you brought us together. You are to protect us from the men of this world."

"Hell yeah, that's right Lady Hallibel, you and you alone have the honor of saying you're the protector of the Tres Beastias! You are the savior of all female hollow!" Apacci chimed in.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is Mistress Hallibel. You may not think much of this fact, but you have saved us more often than we could count. You are our savior. Is that not enough?" Mila-Rose quipped.

"Yes but-"

"No 'buts' Tia. You have three women you've protected for as long as you can remember. You. You protected them. Not me. Not Aizen. You." I said sternly, but warmly.

"Soledosa…" she said as she gripped me in a hug. I felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. She was hurt in ways only her Fraccion could heal.

"Tia, I should-"

"Don't go." All four in the room almost begged.

Suddenly, Aizen's voice could be heard, "My dearest Espada, could you all please join me in the meeting room. We have a new recruit among our ranks." Was all he said.

"Come, Tia." I took her hand and helped her up. She didn't let go of my hand, so we walked together, hand in hand to the meeting room. "Tia, we should perhaps enter separately should they think something is happening betwe-"

"Oh, it's far too late for that." A voice was heard behind us. Tia and I turned in unison.

"Szayelaporro," She and I said also in unison.

"So are you really that broken hearted over some mere Adhuchas? They were barely anything to begin with." He teased Tia.

Suddenly I was before him, "If you wish to end up like Nnoitora, keep talking." The look of fear was obvious in his eyes, but his mouth screwed shut. "Good, now if I hear anything about this amongst the halls of Los Noches, the sand of Hueco Mundo, or the wind of any world you will be brought to a painfully slow end."

"Yes, Sole… err… Sekizen. This will remain between us."

"Actually it would be better if you…"

I paused because Tia put her hand on my shoulder, I looked at her, "It wouldn't be wise to kill of two of the Espada."

"Forget about the whole thing." I returned to glaring at Szayelaporro. He looked back into my black eyes through his 'glasses' and smiled smugly. "I wasn't bluffing." I said as I planted my fist in his gut before walking back to Tia. "Ladies first," I say before motioning toward the door. She entered, and I give another look to Szayelaporro who's now curled on the floor vomiting. I smile before I walk in and clear my face before anyone looks.

"Ah, Soledosa, thank you for joining us; any clue as to Szayelaporro's whereabouts?" Aizen asked.

"He had some gut troubles, should be along any time; guessing one of his Fraccion just didn't agree with him." I say with a smirk. Tia almost chuckled at my antics.

"Very well, we shall wait for him to arrive. Shall we have some tea?" He motioned to the cups in front of us.

"Lord Aizen, who is the new recruit, if you don't mind my asking?" I request of the tyrant king of Hueco Mundo.

"He is the Arrancar you brought me, Soledosa. His name shall be revealed when I summon him here. Ah, Szayelaporro Granz, thank you for showing up." Aizen acknowledged the Octavo Espada. Szayel merely nodded in response, not once taking his eyes off me. "Enter, Odioso Hijoshikina. You will now under go my judgment." This was the only warning he gave before raising his reiatsu. Odioso knelt, seemingly barely able to breathe under the ocean of reiryoku around him.

Only I was able to tell that he was faking his weakness, '_Doesn't want too much work, eh?_' I chuckle inwardly. Aizen alleviated his pressure, and spoke, "You will be given the number 64, and are hereby placed under Szayelaporro as his Fraccion. Where would your rank displayed?" Odioso looked at me, and back to Aizen showing the palm of his left hand. "Very well." He began muttering the words for the kido spell and the number 64 was emblazoned on the palm of Odioso's hand. "Dismissed."

"Just a moment, Lord Aizen." Szayelaporro said, interrupting our departure. "I wish to demonstrate the power my newest fraccion has… Lumina!" he yelled for his only female fraccion. The bubbly, bouncy, round Arrancar danced into the meeting room, stopping next to her master.

"What do you intend-" was all Odioso could say before Szayel slashed Lumina acrossio the torso, "You sick bastard." I heard him say under his breath. Odioso was glaring at his new leader in rage.

"If you do not want her to die, show everyone here your '_specialty_'." He said purring the last word mockingly.

"Szayelaporro Granz! What is the meaning of this you son-of-a-bitch!?" Tia demanded, enraged by the fact that not only had he slayed his own Fraccion, but it was a female as well.

Odioso surprised everyone, "Shadows consume them, Cuatro sombras de la muerte!" he rippled grey, then black, then back to normal, and disappeared. The only evidence that he was still in the room was a slash, perpendicular to the one Szayel inflicted on Lumina.

To everyone's surprise, she began to heal. Not only that, she was in better condition than she was in before she entered the room. "I expect you to never do this again for something so trivial as my ability." Odioso demanded of his master. Then he turned to the rest of us, "While I am part of this army, my services are open to any and all who require my assistance." His expression was warm, almost depicting sanity.

"Come, _Idioso_." Was all Granz said before walking up to his new Fraccion.

"My name is Odioso. Please call me properly."

"Don't back talk me, Idioso. I will call you what I please."

"Please call me Odioso."

"That it!" Szayelaporro cocked his hand back, I then appeared behind him, catching his arm. "What?" he said as he looked back at my black eyes.

"He asked kindly to be called by his appropriate name. Do it if you do not wish to lose him."

Szayelaporro wrenched his arm free, "Come, Odioso. I'll show you to your _quarters_." they sonidoed away.

As soon as he left, I looked at Tia and nodded toward the door. She understood and walked with me, "What is it Soledosa?"

"That Odioso guy, is he the one you were so upset about earlier?"

"Yeah, I understand it was part of the test, but he didn't have to do what he did. He didn't have to slaughter them in the starting gate." She said sadly.

"That guy, as far as I know, is like a child. Impulsive. Honor has no meaning to him until it is forced into him. If Aizen had placed him under me, I would have put some honor into him." I say cheerfully. Noticing it wasn't helping Tia's mood, "Tia, he didn't know those were your recruits. If he did, he wouldn't have done it."

"How can you be sure?" she was almost begging me to tell her.

"When I found him, he was so much like a child. No inhibitions. No fear of death. He charged at me with no hesitation. Then I…" I chuckled, confusing Tia, "…slammed my palm into his face." Surprisingly Tia laughed at that, '_I need to make her laugh more. It's a beautiful sound._' "I felt the latent power within him when I placed my hand on his head, so I forced some of my reiryoku into him, and broke his mask. I turned him into an Arrancar myself. Besides he even offered aid to anyone who needs it. Someone as heartless as you believe him to be wouldn't do that, right?"

Tia was still chuckling"I guess you have a point.", and then she stopped dead, her eyes wide, "What will you tell Hisana?"


	4. Training, A Kiss, and The Heart

Chapter 4: Training, A Kiss, and The Heart

Tia has been on a mission for a while now. I have had no one to talk to besides her Fraccion, Hisana, and Nel. '_Quite the harem I've built myself_' I chuckle. "And what is so funny, if you don't mind my asking?"

I turn to see Cyan had crept up on me. "Only thinking that most of those I've made a connection with thus far are women," again chuckling.

"Ah, quite the harem you've built yourself." She teased. I look at her, shocked that she'd say that.

However, I turn the tables, "How would you like to become my first concubine?"

The look on her face was serious, "Sure." Unbeknownst to either of us Hisana was eavesdropping from around the corner, '_What is he up to?_'

Not one to be out done, I get really close putting my arm around her waist and pulling her close. At this point her sleeved hand drops, revealing her blush. I smile, "You a beautiful woman. It would be an honor to have you in my harem."

Her mouth hangs open, like a fish out of water. Hisana then walked around the corner, "What the hell is going on here?!" she yells in surprise.

"You should know, you've been eavesdropping from behind that corner." I say with a knowing grin. The surprise on her face was obvious, "There isn't much around me that goes unnoticed." Cyan is completely flustered at this point and pries herself out of my grasp and sonidoes away. "We were just playing." I say defencively.

"Playing, huh? What would Hallibel think of your 'game'?" she asks. There was no playfulness behind her voice, she was actually gonna tell Tia.

"I don't know, please don't tell her. She's…" I pause because all the memories of her flood my mind, "…important to me. This would probably crush her." I say sadly. '_What was I thinking?_'

"What would crush who?"

I turn to see Tia behind me, I turn back to see Hisana was gone. "Nothing of concequence Tia; would you like to…"

"Sorry but I can't hang out with you right now, I need to report back to Aizen." She said as she passed by me. When her eyes met mine, I could see all the emotion that she held for me, and I felt even worse.

Weeks went by in awkward scilence and flustered speech between Tia and me. Well on my part at least. It was even worse between Sung-Sun and myself. Very rarely were all of us in the same room and we didn't share awkward glances. I could only guess what Cyan and Tia were like when I wasn't around, but it must be akin to what I felt like around her.

Thankly, Hisana hasn't told Tia of our encounter in the hall yet; 'yet' being the operative word there. The training between Hisana and I was gotten slowly more heated. Once I got a little too carried away and actually hurt her pretty bad; if you call cleaving off her right arm and most of her torso 'bad'. Luckily I have Odioso on speed dial. Actually when I forced him to evolve, I placed a seal on his soul that would allow me to… for lack of a better word, summon him to me, or vice versa reverse summon me to him. It comes in pretty hand when something like that happens.

********Flashback********

"Your stance needs work. When an opponent does this…" I sweep my leg under her, and she just jumps up, "He can then do this." I hit her in the gut, sending her a fair distance. "See? No movement should be wasted. Everything you do should flow into the next, no wasted effort, no unnecessary movement. Flow, not like water, but air." I say as she rises to her feet. "Let's try that again."

I sweep my foot, this time, however, she jumps backward. As she lands, her ice sword is ready to strike, and she lunges for my exposed back. '_She's very perceptive. But still, if she fought like this against a Soul Reaper, she's gonna die. I need to prevent that.'_ As her sword is going to impact, I sonido behind her and hit her across the back with the dull side of my sword.

"What the fuck was that!?" She screamed at me. "You didn't have a blade before you sonidoed!"

"Never expect your battle to stay consistent. My ability allows me to materialize whatever weapon I desire." I say mater-of-factly.

"Who would expect that? No one would think their opponent could do that!" she said.

"While you do have a point, I'm training you to be a better swordswoman than anyone in any of the four worlds; Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, human world, and Hell. You will survive any battle you fight in when I'm done with you." I say in a warm voice, like an older brother helping his sister.

"There is no proof that this is working anyway. Why do you insist on wasting my time?" she asks.

"You want proof? Fine." I snap my fingers, and Odioso is standing at my side, confused as to what's going on.

"What the… How am I here?" he asked to the air. "I didn't know I could teleport!" he said excitedly. He began to concentrate, holding his breath trying to do it again. He began to change colors so I interjected.

"Odioso," He turned to me in surprise, "I brought you here to demonstrate the usefulness of expecting the unexpected. Could you please spar with Hisana?" I wave my hand to my trainee, still just a Vasto Lorde.

The only warning that anything was going to happen was the sand exploding from where he stood, "You're kinda cute. Too bad I'm gotta hurt you." Odioso whispered in Hisana's ear before slashing at her. Hisana's reflexes kicked in and she was barely able to parry the attack.

"See, my training has already saved your life Hisana. You should be appreciative of me." I say in my now legendary monotone.

"What? Your training? That was me, my reflexes saved me!"

"And why do you have such quick reflexes?"

"Because I…" She was cut off by the sudden realization, "…you trained me."

"Yes. Now would you like to see just how fast you could become under my teutalage?" I ask.

"Ye-" she was cut off. Quite literally, I almost severed her right shoulder to her right hip, the look of shock on her face was almost painful. '_She needs to learn respect for her superiors, I only hope I didn't break her will_'

Odioso walked up to her now collapsed body and stabbed her in the shoulder with his sword, "You son-of-a-bitch, cheating scumbag! I swear on all tha-" she screamed before feeling her body knit itself back together. She stood back up, "Why did you cleave me, then heal me?" she asked Odioso.

"That wasn't me. That was your captain." Odioso said gesturing to me.

"Wha… He didn't even move, my eyes were on him the entire time…" she said looking at me confused.

"You have a long way to go. If you didn't even see him move, let alone materialize his blade, you need his training more than I do." Odioso said, almost sounding like he was the teacher here.

Hisana looked at me, "You…" she looked like she was going to attack in a rage but surprised me, "Thank you for showing me how much I need to grow. Could we go out to the desert so I can gain more power?"

"You mean so you can sate your hunger? Sure, I'm getting kind of hungry too. Come." I sonido away.

"He can read people better than that Ulquiorra guy, and he's like Aizen's go to guy…" Odioso said before falling into a Garganta Soledosa opened under him.

Hisana stood there for a moment, '_Guess he knows me better than I thought…_' she noted as she followed behind me.

*****In the Menos Forest*****

"You are going to eat nothing less than Adhuchas level hollow. Any less than that would be detrimental to your evolution. And I will not have a weak apprentice." I say coldly to her.

"Yes." She said as she then goes to the nearest flare of power. It disappears and she comes back with black blood splashed about her.

"You know, you actually look pretty with blood all over you." I say, a hint of amusement in my monotonic voice. Her only response is a blush before preparing to rush off to another flare of reiatsu. "I advise you savor the mask most of all. That's where all the power is." Her only response was a nod before she left.

This time however I followed her. She's close, very close to evolution. One, maybe two more hollow, and she'll begin to evolve; this is when I will force my own reiryoku into her and bolster her power, like I did to Odioso.

The hollow she arrived at had a titanic reiatsu. Hisana's was dwarfed by this things power. It was another Vasto Lorde, I could tell. Hisana stared it down like she knew she'd win. Soon the air began to chill to the point frost was forming on the trees and the sand itself. '_Amazing, her ice power will rival, if not surpass the small captain Gin told me about_' I thought to myself.

"Ice will not stop me, little girl. I will become the only Vasto Lorde in all of Hueco Mundo." He said before he charged Hisana.

"You will not take my evolution from me. I will end your tyranic reign now." She said as she charged at the Lorde. As the two collided a burst of freezing energy eminated from the point of collision, causing a thick layer of ice to form on the surrounding area. As the mist cleared, I saw Hisana in the grasp of the Vasto Lorde. I was going to help her when suddenly, his hand began to ice over.

"What?!" he screamed trying to scrape the ice from his arm with his other, dropping my apprentice. "You bitch, what have you done to me?" he said as his arms were completely coated in ice.

"I have brought you to an end." She said as the ice on his arms began to slowly spread. As it spread, it got thicker, heavier. Soon he was knealing before Hisana, head bowed. The ice was now covering his torso, for some reason it didn't grow over his head. As it crept over his legs, Hisana raised her hand and clawed it. The look of joy on her face was scaring even me.

"What will you do to me?" the Vasto Lorde now asked, clearly defeated.

"I will extract my revenge from every pore on your body." She said as the ice covered his entire boy, apart from his head. She began to grip the air with her clawed hand, "Ice prison." She almost whispered.

The ice began to get soft, and it flowed freely into ever creace and crevice of his body; even the pores. He was so cold that he was exhaling steam, even though the air wasn't even that cold. Then Hisana extended her hand to its full extent. The Vasto Lorde was completely encased in ice, except his mask. Then she closed her hand into a fist, "Arctic burial" she whispered as the ice around the hollow compressed into a little black ice ball, cevering the mask from the head in the process. She picked up the ball and the mask, broke the mask in half, placed the ball between the halfs, and ate it like a sandwich.

As she swallowed the last bite, she dropped to her knees. Her eyes wide in shock and horror, I sonidoed to her. She looked up to me, she couldn't speak but the plea was in her eyes, 'Help'. I closed my eyes as her mask cracked.

I opened them to see her mask was gone, kinda. It turned into ice, and formed a kensaikan in the middle of her head. A loch of her hair stood out from it and ran down the middle of her face, covering her nose. Her hair parted around it, flowing down the side of her face, framing it. Her wing cloak dissipated. I took off my haori and covered her with it, and placed my hand on her forhead, forcing my reiryoku into her. Her eyes widened at the sudden spike in her own reiatsu, and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Then her power exploded from her, freezing us both.

The ice began to crack and splinter. Soon it shattered out right as I was holding Hisana in my arms, wrapped in my haori. I then took her to my palace, and placed her in my bed to rest.

********End Flashback********

A few days after she woke up, she thanked me for allowing her to take care of the Vasto Lorde by herself. I asked about the whole revenge thing, but she told me not to ask about that. The frequency she and I sparred became almost constant. Her speed was also on par with my half-assed attempt at speed. Which means her running speed is almost equal to Zommari's sonido.

"C'mon I thought you were a badass Espada. Where's your power now?" she was gloating because I was still half-assing the spar.

"The wise warrior does not gloat during battle." Is all I was in response. She countered with coating my feet in ice and slashing my torso. The blade only cuts the cloth of my shihakusho and scrapes my skin. The shock in her eyes was kinda cute. "Careful, you almost look scared." I say.

"How… What…" she stammered trying to gain an understanding of what just happened.

"That is hiero, iron skin. Every Arrancar has it. Even you." I informer her. "Now, seeing as you got some of your power from me, lets see how you do in a real battle." I reach into thin air and grasp nothing, but pull Odioso from where I grasped. The dumbass was sleeping, so I promptly woke him up, by throwing him at Hisana. She countered by activating her Freeze Force, a shield comprised of her reiatsu solidified into ice. He woke up, and looked around confused.

"What happened. Oh, it's the pretty lady again. Hello." He said with a smile.

"Hi-Hisana." She said, introducing herself.

"You look a little different." Odioso observed. He noticed the lack of a formal mask, and said, "So you finaly joined the club, eh?" he chuckled to himself.

"Okay, Chuckles, I need you to help me train Hisana. She needs to increase the strength of her hiero. I called upon you because only you are… strong enough to help her here." I say.

"But aren't you…"

"I'm too strong to do this. Remember last time, I practically cut her in half…" I say sadly.

"Ah, good point. Wouldn't wanna kill your newest concubine." Hisana immediately kicked him across the training field outside my palace. He stood, rubbing the back of his head, "Damn, I was just kidding. Christ you can kick ha-" he was cut off by Hisana landing a second solid kick, this time, a round-house heel kick to the face. He didn't go flying like he did the first time, no this time he exploded into a puddle of black ink-like… stuff. "Haha, a little something I picked up from Szayelaporro. Dumbass doesn't know who he's got serving him," Odioso appeared behind her.

Hisana's reflexes immediately brought her sword to Odioso's throat. "That's interesting. I'll keep that in mind."

Odioso just smiled, and impaled his throat with her blade, walking forward, trying to talk. He realized he couldn't so he turned the blade to the side, and tore it out the side of his neck. It quickly regenerated as if nothing ever happened, him cutting his hand with his sword helped a lot too, "Sorry, I had something in my throat; I was trying to say 'Your blade will be of no use here, Hisana.'"

Hisana's face twisted in horror as she watched Odioso gore his own throat with her zanpaku-to. Her features lost their rigidity, and she coldly said, "Bring everything to a halt, Totalmente," Her blade suddenly turned into snow white ice, and it flowed into the sky. It chilled the air in Los Noches to the point it made natural clouds, and the temperature plummeted. Suddenly, all the clouds funneled down upon Hisana, swirling around her, seemingly being absorbed by her. A sudden burst of reiatsu caused the cloud to disperse, and settle as mist and frost formed and flowed along the ground. She stood there, no sword in her hand, no visible change to her appearance. Suddenly ice flowed from the very air around her and began to attack Odioso.

"Hey, that's cool," Odioso said as the ice hit him and began to cut him to pieces. As he was cut, the wounds froze, '_Well at least I won't bleed to death…_' The maelstrom of ice spun around him and when it cleared, he was in pieces on the ground.

"How's that Soledosa?" Hisana asked, looking at me smugly.

"Odioso quit playing and actually spar." The look on Hisana was priceless.

"Fine, fine; sorry, Hisana, but we can't play anymore." Odioso said as he regenerated, but this time, he was four beings. "So, guys, let's have some fun."

All four beings had a sadistic smile on their face. "Wha…What's going on?" The fear in Hisana's eyes made me pity her.

"Odioso is a schizophrenic. Being so, he has the ability to give each personality a body. Each boy has its own power. He's at his most powerful as one, but he likes to have fun." I explain to Hisana. "Guess now I know why he's always talking to himself…" I mumble to myself.

"It is as he said," the small child like one said. He dressed like a human, no shihakusho, haori, fur… nothing showing what he was.

"Yes. We are the voices of his insanity." The one dressed in white monk robes and silver hand guns said. '_Hmm, never seen a being like that before; I'll research what this thing is…_'

"Yeah. Now let's let this last. Never been separate for a reason before." The soul reaper looking one said with a grin.

"Fine. S'pose we should at least have fun. But beating on a little girl hardly seems fun…" the original said solemnly.

The four launched at Hisana, the soul reaper laughing maniacally, everyone else seemed like they were bored, or sad in the case of the original. '_This is interesting. Not every day you see the reactions of someone's psyche in a battle…_' The shinigami went low, the Arrancar went high, the kid went for the torso, and the monk hung back, trying to take out the shards of ice that went after them.

None of the attack reached her however, her Helado Fuerza kept her protected. '_Seems like it's a passive ability; automatically kicks in if she's in danger… this reminds me of someone…_' The chain of the shinigami was stopped by Hisana's wall of frozen reiatsu, the touch of the kid was stopped, but the Arrancar broke through the wall, then the kid jumped through the hole and touched Hisana. She felt her power being drained, and she couldn't stop it. Hisana jumped back, severely weakened by the single touch of the child. "What are you?" she asked absent mindedly.

"I am the embodiment of insanity," was all the child said as he sent a wave of ice at Hisana. '_What?!_' was the combine thought of Hisana and I. "I have the power to take, use, and give power. Reiatsu based attack have no effect on me." He sent wave after wave of ice at Hisana, which she just deflected or returned.

"You may use my power, but it won't work on me," Hisana said sternly as she sent icicles at the child.

"Licht, if you please." The child said.

"Sure," the monk fired a few rounds and shattered the ice. However, Hisana still had the upper hand, and sent the shards of ice at the kid. When the ice was going to reach him, he activated Helado Fuerza.

'_Damn this kid._' Hisana then went for the shinigami materializing an ice sword, "You won't stop this," she swung her sword, "Glaciar!" she shouted as ice erupted from the end of her ice sword toward the man. As the ice hits him, it surrounds him and freezes him in a solid mass of ice.

Then she turned to the Arrancar and sees the shock and rage on his face. "Las lagimas de Dios" she holds up her hand and sends a great many icicles at him.

"Ira, get down!" the monk shouts and fires rounds at all the icicles, shattering all of them, but the shards keep coming. Ira sonidoed behind Hisana and looked like he was going so slash her back, when suddenly ice formed around him holding him firmly. She sonidoed away before Ira broke the ice and completed his slash.

"Ice will not hold me!" he shouted at Hisana, "I will end you for what you did to Kage!" Again he sonidoed to Hisana, this time she was ready and parried his strike with her ice blade, her blade cracked and chipped under the force.

She held the sword in front of her; Ira just stood still waiting for her next opening. "Helado Luz del Sol," and the ice of her sword extended frightneningly fast and pierced Ira. "Pilar de la Luna" she whispered and the ground below Ira rippled and he is frozen in a pillar of ice.

The child appeared infront of her and put his hand on her belly, suddenly she felt her power being leached, and her Reusreccion faded, and her ice broke. Her sword materialized in her hand and she dropped to her knees. The child went around checking on his buddies, the returned to Hisana, again putting his hand on her. This time he gave her power back. "Thank you for not killing my comrades. I think you should know, this wouldn't have happened had we been one," he said before rippling again, turning into a thick liquid like substance and melding with the others before returning to the hollow's shadow.

Hisana only looked at me and said, "That was fun," and collapsed.

"Odioso, could you wake her up please."

"Yes captain." He bowed to me and stabbed Hisana. She regained consciousness.

"Now spar again, and this time, no powers, just battle. I'm trying to strengthen you hiero Hisana. You can grow your powers against me." I scold Hisana.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Oh, and Hisana." She looked at me sadly, "Great fight. I didn't think you could do that much damage. I expect great things of you." She perked up at my praise and was ready to fight Odioso.

"And Odioso," he looked at me like a puppy, "you did good. Though Szayelaporro should probably do a better job training you."

Odioso just burst out laughing at that, "Szayelaporro doesn't train me. Thus far he's only experimented on me, and locks me up when he's not using me or I'm not healing someone."

"Hmmm… I'll have a talk with him. Though he's a sadist, he should at least train you, so you can prevent your death. That way he can keep experimenting on you." I say the last part because I know he's been eavesdropping on us since after Odioso became one again.

"Thank you for your concern over me, my hobby, and my subject. However, how I deal with my Fraccion is no business of yours." Szayelaporro said appearing beside me.

"Of course Octavo Espada; your Fraccion are yours to do with as you please. This one however seems to be of more use to me than you. You mind if I take him?"

"Yes, actually I do. We're currently in the middle of discovering how his powers work."

"Tch, yeah right…" I hear Odioso say, "Fuckin doll fetish freak."

I stifle a laugh at that, but still crack a smile, "When you're done may I have him?"

"If you want an emaciated corpse, sure; in order for me to completely understand one's powers, I need a lot of biological data. So-"

"So you're gonna kill something you're trying to understand… I fail to see the logic in that." Granz tries to further explain, but I continue, "I was just going to have him battle my associate here. If you want to see his abilities now is a great time." I offer.

"Very well, I guess I could blow some time on this. Give me a good show, _Idioso_," Szayelaporro says.

I immediately deliver a solid punch to his gut, "Remember what I said about losing him? You just may if you keep this shit up. Now call him by his name, or I will end your existence. Also you should remember, I never make threats. I make promises."

Szayelaporro looked at me, blood leaking from his mouth and nose, "Fine, Odioso, have fun beating this woman." He says.

After the battle comes to a draw, Szayelaporro took Odioso back to his palace to conduct more tests. Hisana's hiero was definitely stronger, she was progressing very well. It takes three times the effort to cut her now than when I cleaved her almost in half, more than it took to kill Nnoitora. "So, how 'bout it, you wanna go through judgement?"

"Judgment; what's that again?" She asks.

"Judgment is the process by which you are tested to determine whether or not you are worthy of being in Aizen's army, and your placement in said army. It's basically and entrance exam." I explain.

"What did you do in your judgment?" she quizzed. '_She's trying to be as prepared for the test as possible. Smart…_'

"When I was judged I had to battle waves of hollow; starting from your basic everyday hollow, up to six Vasto Lorde at once. That is when I evolved into an Arrancar. I'm a hybrid Arrancar, a mix of a natural and Hogyoku evolved Arrancar. When my mask was breaking, Aizen placed the Hogyoku into my hollow hole and bolstered my power. When I woke, Aizen tested to see how high of a Reiatsu I could withstand; he almost made the other Espada faint, haha. But then I smack talked him, and he ordered the Espada to attack me. Regardless, I defeated those who attacked me, and was given the rank Cero. And here we are, months later."

"I see. I would like to undergo this ordeal." She said.

"Let's go notify Aizen of your decision." I said as I opened a Garganta into Aizen's throne room. "Follow my lead, and call him Lord Aizen if you want to live." I said looking at her. "Lord Aizen, I have brought you another Arrancar for judgment. She would like to be my Fraccion upon her passage."

"Very well; due to the quality of your last recruit, she needn't go through the arena stage. Now…" Aizen turned to her, and his eyes widened, "Rukia?"

"No Lord Aizen, I am Hisana Kuchiki." She responded as formally as she could.

"Ah… Well show me how much you can withstand. Soledosa, please step aside." I step aside and Aizen skyrockets his pressure, forcing her to brace herself. "Very good, now this," and he jumps it again a few levels. This forces her lower, but she's still standing and breathing normally. "Finally, this…" and he jumps it to twice what it was originally, now she's having trouble breathing, but is still standing. "Very good. I allow you into my army. Soledosa, you keep bringing me high quality hollow, and you could lead your own Espada into soul society." He said with a smug smile. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hisana.

"Tell me Hisana Kuchiki, where would you like your rank displayed?" she looked to me, I smile and nod assuring her safety, she blushed and looked back to Aizen.

"How about… Here," she pointed to the space between her naval and eh… vagina.

Aizen simply smiled his smug smile and muttered the incantation, "Hisana Kuchiki, I hereby give you the rank of 11. Welcome to the army. Dismissed," was all he said as he waved us off, turning around.

As she and I walked out of a Garganta and into my palace, she asked, "What did he mean by, 'high quality your recruits'?"

"Odioso." Was all I said.

"That guy?! He's a jo-"

"He took it easy on you. He gave us the honor of showing us his full release. He's more powerful than you know." I defended my recruit. Hisana looked down, "Don't beat yourself up. You almost beat him… twice."

"But he had no formal training. He can only get stronger…" she said.

"True. Perhaps I should just place him in my Fraccion, and leave you in the cold." I smile at my pun, but she took it as one of my 'promises'. She immediately looked down, visibly hurt and began to tear up. '_Damn, guess I'm better at teasing than I thought…_' "Hisana, I'm sorry. That was wrong to say. I would never leave anyone in the cold."

"No, you're right. He's bet-"

"No, you're wrong. He's not better than you." She looked at me in surprise, "Hisana, I'm not better than you either. No entity is better or worse than another. Just because one is stronger than another does not make it better." I embraced her, "You are as good as you can be right now; I will not allow you to become weaker. Ever. While it is true that Odioso can only get better, the same is true for you; so long as you stay with me."

She returns my hug, "Thank you Soledosa."

"Hey, let's go find Nel. She's great at getting someone out of a foul mood." I say activating my pesquisa. I found her wandering around in the upper floors of my palace. Hisana and I sonido through my home and locate Nel, as soon as she sees me she tackles me into a hug.

"Soledosa!" she screamed as she squeezed me. I just hugged her back, which encouraged her to hug harder. Soon her bust was almost flat against my chest. I could feel her nipples through her shihakusho. _'What was she up to in here?'_ I wonder.

"Nel, how are you?" I ask she separated herself from me.

"I'm great thanks. How are you?" she asked happily. She reminds me of a puppy excited to see her owner after a long day home alone.

"I'm good. It's my Fraccion, Hisana here," I motion toward my icy friend ",she seems to be in a bad mood. Could you help her?"

"Anything for you Soledosa!" she said with cheer, "Now, what's troubling you?" she asked as she turned to Hisana. She then goes on to explain what's happened recently, and why she's so upset. "Hmm, sounds like you need to be loved." Nel says mater-of-factly.

"W-w-w-what?" is all Hisana could say.

"Well judging from how you reacted when Soledosa embraced and comforted you, you want to be loved." She could see the embarrassment on Hisana's face, "Now when I say love, I don't necessarily mean the romantic kind. There's other kinds too; familial love and friendship is a form of love too. You need someone to hang out with other than your teacher." She said winking at me, "You need a friend."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Absoloutly. I felt the same way once. Then I found a couple of goofy guys to hang out with, and everything got better from then on."

"Nel, thank you; I'm gonna go think about what you said. Soledosa, I will be back for training tomorrow." Hisana said before sonidoing away.

"So what's this I've heard about you forming a harem?" Nel turned to me, looking as cute as she could.

"I… uh.. that is… Umm… Where'd you hear that?" I stammered.

"Heard from Cyan that you offered the first position to her…" she smiled teasingly at me, but behind it was mock hurt. "Why didn't you talk to me? I'd be happy to ease your tension." She said as she disappeared.

She reappeared in front of me so suddenly; she knocked me back into the chair that seemed to have come from nowhere. "Nel what are you…" she cut me off with her finger at my lips.

"Shhh, let me sooth your aches and pains." She said seductively as she walked behind me. Nel began to rub my shoulders, her strength working out the kinks in the muscles and tendons. I lightly moan in comfort and loll my head to the side and rolled it back. She surprised me with a kiss; a heated kiss at that. It wasn't too long before she circled around, still working my shoulders, and straddled me. Her hand slid to my chest, again her power worked the knots out of my system. Again I moaned, she responded in kind.

Soon my hands began to explore her back, gently stroking her hair as our tongues fought for dominance. Being my first time, she won and took control of the moment. Every now and then I would rise to her challenge and try to take control but she'd always slip away.

She broke the kiss, and gently rocked back on my lap, so we were eye to eye, "You're not too bad of a kisser." She commented, lust in her eyes and voice.

"You're great. Where'd you l-" she cut me off with a series of pecks on the lips and cheek.

"Wish I could say experience, but it just came naturally. This is my first time too…" she said dreamily. I felt myself get pulled into the moment and I kissed her this time. Gently at first, pecks here, smooch there, all the while liking her lips asking for entrance; she let me in, and the wrestle began. She moaned into my mouth as I began to pet her hair, and caress her figure. My hand came to a rest at the base of the back of her neck; I was gently supporting her head as it lolled with the motions of our kiss. My other hand was stroking her hair, first. Then it caught a healthy hand full of Nel's sweet ass. '_Firm_,' Was all I could think as she moaned at my touch.

This time I broke the kiss, and she followed my retreat not wanting it to end. As the heat passed, she rested her head on my shoulder, her arms folded between our chests. She sighed in contentment as I held her softly. I felt a smile on my face; before I heard the gasp. I look over to see Tia standing in my door way, tears in her eyes. "Tia…" was all I could say before she ran.


	5. Hearts, Souls, and Bonds

Chapter 5: Hearts, Souls, and Bonds

"Tia…" was all I could say before she ran. Nel got off my lap when she heard the name. I look at her, with a look of pain.

"Go after her." Was all she said, and then I was gone. By the time I caught her, she was at the entrance to my palace.

"Tia wait, please, let me explain!" I call over and over again as I chase her. She slowly came to a halt. "Tia…" she spun around and landed a hell of a slap. "Okay I deserved that." I say as I look back to her tear marked face.

"Why… What… What happened?" she pleaded between sobs. She thought the only man she'd ever felt something for had betrayed her trust. I felt lower than the dirt in the Menos Forest.

"I was training with Hisana,"

"Hisana? Who's Hi-"

"The Adhuchas I 'saved' from Aizen's betrayal… Remember?" Tia nodded, so I continued, "I was training Hisana and then…" I gave her the whole story up until, "Then she left and Nel offered me a massage. It was great so I relaxed and she… kissed… me…" I trailed off in shame. "Tia I'm sorry for doing that. I don't…"

She put her finger to my lips, "Soledosa, you are entitled to what you want. It's not like I or anyone can stop you." She continued, "You may not reciprocate my feelings, buy you are the one I love. I only realized when I thought I lost you. If she seduced you, only she has something to worry about." She said with a smile.

"Tia, I-"

Again she cut me off, "Soledosa, you apologize too much. Don't worry about it," she said with a murderous grin, "Consider yourself forgiven, Soledosa," she said with a warmer smile. "I'm going to my palace to take a nap. I will talk to you la-"

"Would my dear Espada please meet me in the throne room for an urgent mission." Aizen's voice pierced the moment.

"Guess we should go…" I say.

"Yeah, come on," she says grabbing my hand pulling me toward the meeting room. She wouldn't let go of my hand; she was gripping it really tight, as if she thought if she I'd disappear if she let go.

"Tia, thank you."

"For what?" she stopped, and turned to me.

"You were my first friend, now you're my best friend. Thank you for finding me in the desert," I paused, all the memories I've spent with Tia rushing through my head, "Tia… I love you," I say with emotion she has never heard before in my voice.

Tia tensed up; her hand drifted over her breasts, hand lightly closed over where her heart is should be. The shock in her eyes surprised me, "Y…you… l-love me?" she stammered. I simply squeezed her hand and smiled, looking warmly into her eyes.

'_I never knew hollow could feel this kind of emotion…_' "Yes Tia, I lo-" she kissed me in her unique way. The shock I felt melted away as I returned the gesture, embracing her, running my right hand through her hair, holding her close with my left. It felt better than when I kissed Nel…

Then I sensed Szayelaporro coming down the hall, "Isn't this a touching moment," he mocked.

"Szayelaporro, you worm. I swear, if anyone hears about this I'll-"

"Granz, you realize my _promise_ from our precious encounter still stands, and applies to the current moment, right?" I look at him with my cold, uncaring eyes.

Szayelaporro visibly trembled, "Yes Lord Sekizen, no one will hear of this," he stumbled through the hall, continuing his way to the meeting.

"What a mood killer…" I say.

"Yeah…" Tia said angrily. "Soledosa, what did you do to inflict so much fear upon him?"

"Beyond just being me you mean?" I joke, "Do you not remember, just before the previous meeting, I showed him a fraction of my power. You may or may not have been there though; the encounter was in front of the meeting room, so you may have just walked in. He was down for the better part of twenty minutes." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember now, that was a while ago," she chuckled, "C'mon let's get to the meeting." Again she took off with me in hand. As we got to the meeting, she looks at me, "Should we go in together, or a few minutes apart?"

"Come on," was all I say before walking in with her, hand in hand.

"Welcome Soledosa and Hallibel, thank you both for coming." Aizen said as Tia and I took our seats. The Espada were gracious enough to leave us two adjacent seats.

"Thank you for inviting us Sosuke." I say to our leader. His eyes flicked to me, anger lit behind them, "Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"You disrespectful little stain, those like you shall call Lord Aizen by his title." Kaname said looking stoicly at me, eyes closed as usual.

"Tell you what, I'll follow your command when you tell me how many finger's I'm holding up," I say holding up my middle finger. Grimmjow started laughing, Baraggan smirked, Stark was sleeping, Tia sighed, Szayelaporro just sat there, Zommari stared sneering at me, Yammy looked bored and Ulquiorra just stared at Aizen, seemingly expecting some kind of rebuttal.

"You arrogant… I challenge you to a duel." Kaname said, unusually angrily.

"That's enough Kaname," Aizen interrupted, "Soledosa, how did you come across my first name?"

"I have my ways. Surprised you didn't know about my wanderings."

"Indeed. On to the matter you're all here. Ulquiorra, I'm assigning you to find and assess the abilities of one Ichigo Kurosaki, in Karakura Town. He should be easy to find."

"Lord Aizen, what would you like us to do if discovered?"

"Kill," was the simple command.

"You may take any of the Espada with you if you so desire." Immediately Yammy looked to Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra was looking at me.

"I chose Lord Sekizen to accompany me."

"What?! How could you chose this weakling over me?!" Yammy stood, slamming his hands on the table.

Ulquiorra looked to Yammy, "You are a brutish simpleton that only cares to destroy and cause havoc. This is only a reconisence mission, so you are not necessary to the goal."

"Ulquiorra, Soledosa could you stay after the meeting, I need to discuss the finer points of the mission with you."

"My Lord," Ulquiorra nods.

"Sure, Sosuke," I lean back in my chair and relax. "Oh, and about that duel, blind man, I don't think you want to die yet, so I decline."

"Too fearful of defeat? You hollow are all the same, spineless, heartless killing mach-" He was cut off by the feeling of a blade at his throat, '_When did he..?_'

"Kaname, take note to never insult me or my kind again. Or you'll die by your own sword," I see him reach for the hilt of his sword, "Oh, looking for this?" I ask, rattling the ring in the hilt of his sword, the one I have at his throat. "Suzumushi is too beautiful a blade to go through what you've done to it. Pathetic blind man." I spit as I get back to my seat, still holding his sword.

"Soledosa, give Kaname his blade back." Aizen commanded.

I look at Kaname, his shock was apparent in his now open eyes, "When he concedes to the fact that he is lower than me, only then he shall have his lucky cricket back." Grimmjow is glaring at me with a maniacle smile. "Yes, Grimmjow?"

"You… I want to fight you."

"Why? You'd just lose…" I blocked his bala with my hand. "See, a hollow's fastest attack and it was in slow motion to me, do you still want to fight?"

Grimmjow's smile widened, "Even more," he said through his teeth.

"Fine, when and where?"

"Top of Los Noches, after you return from the World of the Living."

"Very well."

"Now that that's settled, lets continue with the meeting. Tia has requested of me that any hollow an Espada bring's to me should be barred from being part of the hoard used in the admittance test, what do you think of this, my dear Espada?"

"Respectfully, I agree with her, this is a good course of action. This way, hollow we bring in have a chance to actually battle." Zommari said.

"Tch, if a hollow can't overcome such an easy test, it doesn't deserve to be part of the army," Grimmjow quips.

"Grimmjow, be more empathetic. Tia's recruits were slaughtered before they even entered the-"

I was cut off by the doors slamming open, "Szayelaporro Granz, I hereby challenge you to a duel!" Everyone in attendance was astonished, Odioso was usually so docile.

"Odioso Hijoshikina," Aizen said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I reject Szayelaporro as a leader; he's abusive, he's cruel, he doesn't care for his Fraccion," he then turned to me, "Soledosa Sekizen, can you please take me on a your Fraccion?"

"If you prove yourself maybe."

Szayelaporro snapped to me, "You can't do that! He's my property!"

"I told you, 'Keep disrespecting him, and you'll lose him.' Consider my point proven." I say monotonously.

"Then there shall be a duel," Aizen said.

"What are the limitations?" Odioso said resolutely.

"There will be none; this will be a battle of freedom versus dominance." Aizen said with an amused grin.

Odioso bowed to Aizen, thanking him, then turned to a furious, red faced Szayelaporro. "Let's get this started."

Having already known how Odioso fights, he used his Resurreccion, "Sip, La Lujuriosa," sheathing his blade in his own throat. In doing this, his lower body became a mass of intertwined tentacles, and four narrow wings with bulbs extended from his back. Suddenly Szayelaporro extended his wings, and enclosed Odioso in them. A few squelching sounds later, Granz released his Fraccion, "I'm going to win, now that I have all your data," he said calmly as he extended his hand under a growing bulb of his wing. It burst, and something fell into his hand.

As Odioso got back to his feet, Szayelaporro presented a chibi doll of Odioso to its orginal, "So, you collect dolls," he said with a cool monotone. It would have been more impactful, if he weren't covered in goo.

"These aren't just any dolls," he purred as he flicked the doll in the back of the head. Odioso's head flicked forward, as if Szayelaporro held a voodoo doll of Odioso, "this is your replacement. Isn't it amazing?" he said as he stroked the doll lovingly.

"Okay, you can stop now, it's really creepin me out." Odioso said, feeling every stroke and touch.

"Oh? I thought this is the kind of attention you wanted…" Szayelaporro just smiled at the doll in his hands. Then he looked at Odioso with a look that almost screamed 'rape', "No? Well I guess there's no helping it then," he said as the doll at opposite ends, pulling at the head.

Odioso looked at Szayelaporro, '_What is he…_' "Hmm? I didn't think you'd destroy your precious dolls," he said mockingly at his leader.

"Oh, but this is my favorite part," Szayelaporro said as he finally pulled the doll apart. "Now, you will see the real purpose of my dolls," digging through the contence of the doll, "… hmm which one, how about… ahh, this one." He said pulling out a pink jelly-bean shaped object. He caressed it lovingly in his hand and then held it between the protrusions I guess were his finger nails and crushed it to pieces.

Odioso then felt a sharp pain in his lower body, '_My kidney!_' "What the fuck?" was all Odioso could say.

"Guess you're a little thicker than I thought," Szayelaporro began to sneer at Odioso, "This doll is everything you are; what happens to it, happens to you. When I crush i's organs, I'm also crushing your organs," he said, crushing what looked like his achilies tendon to emphasize his point. "What a pity, now you can't-"

Odioso stood up, "So, this voodoo thing you have going on, it's supposed to allow you to play with your opponents, eh? I like it!" he said grinning like Grimmjow.

"What? You shouldn't be able to stand! I destroyed your Achilies Tendon, you-"

"You should really pay more attention to your Fraccion, Szayel. My ability lets my heal any non-inborn injury. Now…" he said glaring at Szayelaporro, "my move. Consume them, Cuatro sombras de la Muerte!" he said, rippling grey, then black, then back to normal. "If you still think you can defeat me, you're horribly wrong. Tosen…"

"What?" the blind man said.

"Nevermind…"

"I said 'What?', now answer me," Tosen demanded.

"Just wanted to ask what your favorite childhood game was, but you look like someone who never even enjoyed women, so… Granz, we'll play your favorite game," he grinned at his leader, disappearing, then reappearing before Szayelaporro, "Well, Doctor, your lungs should be around here." Odioso jabbed his bare hand into Szayelaporro's chest, "Hmm, your breathing is so shallow, let me help you," he said as he began to force air into and out of Szayelaporro's lungs. "Your breathing has stabilized, how about these," he gasped in joy at finding something, "How about an eye for an eye, eh, Szayel?" From the looks of it, Odioso did something to Szayelaporro, because Granz just tensed up, and tried to curl up around the arm that's in his body.

Odioso then threw Szayelaporro to the ground, drew his Zanpaku-to and slashed him across the chest, completely healing him. "Hey, why the hell'd you heal him; you had 'im beat!" Gimmjow screamed.

Odioso just looked at the blue-haired Arrancar, "So, what's your favorite childhood game, eh, Jaegerjaquez?" he asked.

"Well, I've always liked to play violent games," '_That's no surprise…_' I think, "Rugby would be the one." He said with a maniacle grin.

"Well then, I'll bring out my team," Odioso said as something began to sprout from his back.

"Nice to make an appearance for something other than training, sup Ira?" the thing said. Everyone was visibly surprised that it looked like a Shinigami copy of the Arrancar.

"Kage, glad you could make it, but it seems you forgot something…" Ira reached behind him and grabbed another sword that looked like an inverted color version of his own, and tossed it to his counterpart. Together they looked at us with a big grin on their face.

We all watched intently as the two Odioso's split in different directions and crashed the blunt end of their swords into Szayelaporro's windpipe saying, "Tackle him!", causing Granz to drop to his knees a look of utter shock and bewilderment on his face.

The Shinigami shunpoed in front of Szayelaporro, kicking him in the face, "Goal! Game over, Kage let's become one, surprise 'em even more." They walked into each other, fusing while rippling grey, then black, then normal again. The Arrancar 'Ira' stood before us, "What game should we play next?"

"Don't think you've beaten me. Though I admit you're powerful, I must ask," he paused for the sheer drama of the moment, "Can you handle yourself?" Szayelaporro rolled his shoulders forward, hunching his back and sprayed a purple-black ink substance from somewhere. A few splotches landed on the 64th Arrancar, then from the splotches sprouted clones of Odioso. They all charged at once, using their Zanpaku-to chains to wrap his limbs. Odioso still had a blank expression; he dropped his sword, and caught the kunai at the end of the chain that came off the hilt. Then he threw the kunai at the clone binding his right hand, when the kunai struck the clone it began to absorb it's energy.

Slowly the chain binding his arm grew slack. When the clone was about to drop, Odioso grabbed the chain and swung both it and the clone, hitting the other clones like a wrecking ball. All of them splattered into goo, he let go of the chain letting it glop against the wall. Not a single drop of the remaining ink landed on him. From where he stood, he didn't see Szayelaporro charge a black cero.

"Survive this bitch!" the words caused Odioso to turn to Szayelaporro, "CERO OSCURAS!" Before Odioso could do anything, his entire upper body was erased from existence.

To everyone's shock, as soon as the legs fell to the ground, Odioso began to regenerate. As his head began to regenerate, he spoke, "Szayelaporro, do you think this is a motherfucking game?" Everyone, even Aizen's, eyes widened in shock. "Fine let's play a game…" He rose to his feet, "Ulquiorra, what's your favorite game?" Odioso said with a smirk. "Szayelaporro, we will play according to the rules of whatever game he decides. Got it?" not a question, but a demand.

Szayelaporro turned to Ulquiorra, "Fine so what's the game, Ulquiorra?" he asked in a ragged breath. '_He's so full of rage it's almost funny. I knew Odioso was gonna be fun._' I thought to myself

Ulquiorra said, in his trademark monotone, "I can't say it's a favorite, but I would say, Tic-Tac-Toe, but how will that be played in this scenario?"

"That's an easy one: we divide the body into sections, like sectors of the tic-tac-toe board; nothing in the top left or right, head in the center-top. Hand in the appropriate center-left and –right, torso in the middle. Legs will be allocated like the hands, while his…" he gestured to his groin, "will be the bottom center. Now that's settled more rules: two people will play against each other, when a spot is called they place a cut, hole, whatever in the spot; so long as it's the same whenever they call a spot. No healing or deep wound until a winner is decided. When the game of three matches is over, the winner of two of the three decides a new game. Ulquiorra, who will be your opponent?"

"I select Soledosa Sekizen." He said as if he'd been thinking about it for a while. He turned to me, "You may have the first move,"

"Very well, bottom left." I say. Odioso then cut off Szayelaporro's left leg. The pain in his eyes was easing the tension in my body, '_This is something I've wanted to do for so long…_' I hide a smirk.

Ulquiorra said "Center right," Odioso just sonidos to him and jabs his kunai through Szayelaporro's right arm.

I respond with, "Top left," Odioso sent a bala to the empty space above Szayelaporro's left shoulder.

Ulquiorra responds with, "Center Left," Odioso jabs his hand in Szayelaporro's left arm, cutting me off from winning like that.

Then I say, "Center," Odioso fired a bala at Szayelaporro's torso.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, "You've won…" he said. He says, "Bottom right," and Odioso jabs his hand in Szayelaporro's right leg, followed by me choosing the empty space aboce his right shoulder.

"Game one goes to Soledosa," Odioso quipped. He slashed the tortured Espada through the chest, healing his injuries, "Only one or two left, Granz, don't pass out yet." He smiled at the pink haired Espada. "Game two, start."

The next rounds followed in similar fashion, the next ended in a cats game, followed by me winning the game. "So, Soledosa, what is the game this time?" Odioso asked.

I glance to Ulquiorra who nods respectfully, a gesture I return. Then I glance to Stark who is napping, '_No surprise there…_' Then I looked back to Odioso, "Always like the game of Russian Roulette…" I say, shaping my hand like a gun, and blowing my head off with a cero. As I regenerate, I see a look of horror on Tia's face, and shock on most other's. Unexpectedly Odioso did the same. Szayelaporro looked around, knowing he couldn't survive a shot to the head, so he fired a Cero taking his arm off. When he did, he screamed.

"Well since Szayelaporro's being a little bitch, screaming over such trivial injuries," putting venom and emphasis on the word 'venom', "Aizen what's your favorite game?" he said as he stabbed Szayelaporro in the stump on his shoulder.

Aizen thought about it for a while, "I've always been fond of Hangman." He said with an amused smile. Suddenly Odioso wrapped his chain around Szayelaporro's feet, and threw his sword into the ceiling. The chain began to retract, pulling Szayelaporro upside-down.

Odioso used his kunai to carve eight lines in Szayelaporro's chest. Turning to us he said, "You will have a maximum of eight guesses, including full words to fill in the blanks." He looked at Baraggan for a moment and chuckled.

Aizen said, "I chose the word, Baraggan"

"Nope, wrong. Would you like a hint? It deals with someone in this room." He said scratching Baraggan into Szayelaporro's chest. The chain began to creep down his legs, stopping at his knees.

"You son of a bitch, let me go!" Granz screams.

"Sorry Szayel, the game must not stop." Soledosa said.

Then Grimmjow asked, "Is it Hallibel?" Then Odioso etched her name under Baraggan's and the chain dropped to Szayelaporro's waist.

Odioso looked at us with a smile, "Is there any other guesses? No…?"

Szayelaporro spout off, "Aaroniero or Ruroeaux or Schiffer, just get me out of this chain!"

"Guess you guys don't like to think out of the box." He snapped his fingers, "Sorry ass hole, but you're out of luck." Odioso's chain snaked around Szayelaporro's body, ending around his chest.

"I like this; you used the hint against us, knowing we would use the names that match the requirements. Perhaps it's a rank, the only eight lettered rank is Segunda, that is my guess." Aizen said.

"Ohh, so close, but no dice," again the chain snaked around Szayelaporro's neck. "You were right about it being rank, but not among the Espada. Now one guess left," he said as the chain began to tighten.

Slowly he was being absorbed into the chain, "Fraccion," I say, smirking.

"Ding,ding,ding! We have a winner! Now that I've won the duel, I'm your fraccion. Now will you please teach me stuff?" he begged.

'_All this just to be my Fraccion, he must really dislike Szayelaporro._' "Hey what the hell happened to my power, I feel so… drained."

"I absorbed some. Thanks for the meal." Odioso said with a stern look, then he sonidoed closer to him, "I could have done so much more, with so much less effort. This was far too amusing though, see how everyone was enjoying themselves?"

Odioso stood up fully, and looked over to me, and he sonidoed over to me bowed.

Szayelaporro just stayed there, his Resurreccion fading away, back into his sword. I walk up to him and pick him and his blade up. "La Lujuriosa… It's a nice blade. I like what you can do with it. Thank you." I say as I sheath it for him.

I was about to leave the room when, "For what?"

"Hmm?"

"You thanked me, what for?"

"Given time, you'll know." I say as I sonido back to Tia's side. "You know, we never were able to finish that moment." I say when I appear beside her, Odioso following.

"That's a shame. Maybe we should, only…" she said as she faced me, glancing behind me.

I turn to see my newest Fraccion, "Odioso, don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Nope," he said with a dumb grin.

I just sigh, and face palm, "Go to my palace and find a room you like that's not already taken, and make yourself at home. Rest up, your training begins when you wake." I order.

"Yes, Captain," he sonidos away.

"Now that he's gone, how about that moment," I turn to Tia. Her arms went around my neck. I wrap my arms around her slender waist. She didn't expect me to sonido to her room; neither did her fraccion.

"What the hell!" '_Apacci_'

"Oh, hello Mistress Hallibel." '_Mila-Rose_'

"Hello Soledosa." '_Cyan_'

"Hello ladies, good to see you again." I turn to them, still holding Tia intimately. Cyan looked at Tia and noticed how happy she was.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to Lady Hallibel?!" Apacci yelled.

"Nothing right now; just holding her, enjoying her presence."

"How did the meeting go, my Lady?" Francheska asked.

"It was… interesting to say the least." Tia responded.

"How are you today, Soledosa?" Cyan asked me, blushing slightly behind her sleeve.

I then let go of Tia and appear next to Sung-Sun, "You shouldn't hide your face like that, you're much too beautiful to do that." I say. Her hand fell slowly to her side; a light smile was on her face.

"T-thank you, Soledosa. That means a lot." She blushed redder. Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Tia all noticed and began to taunt her.

"Sung-sun likes Soledosa," they chanted over and over. At this I just spiked my Reiatsu, causing them to stop and sweat.

"I will not tolerate this. So what if she likes me? What if I like her too, would you tease me as well?"

"Of course not, Soledosa. We just…"

"You just what? I understand you all like sisters but this is not how sisters should act. You should see her need, and help her achieve her goal."

"What if her goal is the same as mine?!" Tia asked, emotionally.

I was caught off guard, '_I didn't expect that…_' Apparently neither did Apacci or Mila-Rose, because their jaws hit the floor.

"Then I will step aside for you, Mistress Hallibel," Cyan said sadly, but with respect.

Tia heard the pain in her Fraccion's words, "Sung-Sun, come with me." They both disappeared.

"Well, I never expected this to happen…" I say.

"What the hell did you do to them, _man_!" Apacci asked with venom in her voice.

"Isn't that obvious? He awakened their hearts." Mila-Rose said.

"What, 'awakened their hearts', what the hell's that mean?!" Apacci retorted.

"Exactly the way it sounds. He took their hearts and revived the love that died with them when they were human." Francheska said.

"'The love'? Hollows can't love, your retard! We have no heart, no love to awaken. Those died when our human souls became hollow." Apacci said.

"If you believe that, then why do you get all flustered and tease Odioso when he's healing us?" Francheska asks.

"Well, that's… not love… I just like to…" Apacci is blushing.

"Why are you blushing Emilou? Did you know that blushing is a sign of a heart, of emotion? Whatever I've awakened in your Espada, she's awoken in me." I say to both of them. "And perhaps I've ignited life in more than just her," I say thinking of both Nel and Cyan. '_What will I do… I have feelings for all of them… Damn it!_'

"Sorry to say, ladies, but I need to go for now," I sonido away to my palace. '_I can only hope this doesn't ruin the relationships I've built with them,_' I think worriedly as I arrive at my home. "I should probably check on Odioso," I think out loud as I activate my pesquisa, looking for my newest fraccion. As soon as I locate him, '_What the fuck?' _is all I can think.

I get to the roof of my palace, and I find him dangling off the bottom of my balcony, wrapped in his own chain, like a cocoon. "What the hell does this guy think he is a bat?" I smirk wondering if Ulquiorra sleeps like this. '_Muricelago,'_ I chuckle to myself, '_wonder if he can appreciate the humor of this situation…'_ "Hey, Odioso, wake up!" I shout to my schizophrenic Fraccion. He doesn't answer, so I fire a bala, repeating my call. Strangely, he dodges the attack. '_Hmm, interesting…_' I proceed to fire a barrage of bala at him, not a single one hitting him. Finally I get fed up with this, so I open a Garganta over the chain keeping him suspended, spreading it over his entire body, chain included, and close it around him.

Another Garganta opens in front of me, Odioso's awake and bowing in front of me, "Yes, Captain," is all he says.

"You were hanging from MY balcony. I told you to find a ROOM to sleep in." I say to my subordinate.

"Sorry, but I've been trapped in a 'room' since I've been under Szayel. You'll have to excuse my hesitance to go back into another 'room' while I'm here." Odioso says with a strait face, but I can see the tired sadness behind his eyes.

"Very well, just don't sleep around my room. Keep a 500 meter distance from my room when you decide to sleep. This is an order."

"Yes, Captain," Was all he said before disappearing. My pesquisa told me he's on the roof of my palace, which extends to the exterior of Las Noches, as one of the five pillars that 'crown' the fortress. '_What a strange man. But I guess I can empathize with him, I prefer the darkness of Hueco Mundo to the 'light' inside Las Noches too._'

"Not a bad idea," I think out loud. "Hisana, come here,"

"Yes Soledosa," she appears in front of me.

"You have a new ally, Odioso Hijoshikina. He's on the roof, sleeping." I see a light smirk sneak onto her face, "You are to help train him, as he will also aid in your training." She was about to interrupt me, "Let me finish, now that he's here, at my beck and call, you and I can train unfettered. We can go all out." At this she smiles excitedly.

"So, he's like our own personal nurse?" she asked.

"More like our personal healing bitch." I joked.

"Healing bitch, eh?" she chuckled, "Okay then."

"You are to let him sleep until I return from my mission, it shouldn't take long."

"Aizen gave you a mission? What requires your strength?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Aizen gave the mission to Ulquiorra, and the bat chose me to go with him." I say with a lazy smirk, "You're in charge of the palace until I return, Hisana."

"Yes," is all I give her a chance to say before I use my Des Courrier to the Human World.


	6. The Mission, Success Beyond Expectations

Chapter 6: The Mission, Success Beyond Expectation

"So, remind me Ulquiorra, why are we going to the Human World again?"

"Soledosa, were you not paying Lord Aizen attention?" Ulquiorra asked me in his typical monotone.

"Should that not be obvious, bat boy?" I chuckle at his expression. "Oh, was that surprise master Ulquiorra?"

"Silence, Sekizen. Our goal is to measure the worth of one Ichigo Kurosaki. If he poses a threat we are to eliminate him." he said matter-of-factly.

'_Man, this guy is cold. No wonder this guy is Aizen's one-man special task force_' "Ulquiorra, what if Ichigo's not a threat? I mean, what if I can get him to join us?" I ask.

"That, Soledosa, is nearly impossible. Kurosaki is adamant when it comes to his convictions about hollow. Seeing as our Grand Fisher had a hand in killing his mother, years ago."

"How would you possibly know that, Ulquiorra? Digging through the secret knowledge vault in your spare time?" I mock the Quarto Espada that walks beside me.

"Sekizen, if you were the least bit productive, Lord Aizen would trust you with the information he divulges to me. As the Cero Espada, you are closest in power to Lord Aizen; as such you should at least show a similar dignity to his," Ulquiorra states.

'_Man this guy has no passion_' "Ulquiorra, why is it you are so…"

"Nihilistic," he fills the gap.

"…boring. You show no passion for anything. You follow Aizen's orders as if he is your purpose of living. Ulquiorra, you're a powerful being. You are the single Espada capable of rising the ranks of the Espada without killing off those above you."

"That is because he is. If Aizen never found me in the wastes of Hueco Mundo, I would have no reason to exist. I am here to serve and protect Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra almost made an expression. "As for your suggestion that I have some sort of 'hidden power', I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking abo-"

"Segunda Etapa," I cut him off. This caused him to halt his step.

"How did you,"

"I have a powerful gift, Ulquiorra. Remember when I used your regenerative abilities to heal Llargo?" Ulquiorra just nodded a micron in acknowledgement, his eyes green eyes meeting my black, "When I touched you, I felt everything about you; from the fact that you are devoid of emotion, to your greatest of secrets."

"And what is his greatest secret, Sekizen?" Ulquiorra and I turn to see Yammy had followed us through the Garganta.

"That is no concern of yours, Yammy." He paused, "I remember telling you to stay behind. This mission has no need for your skill set." Ulquiorra was subtly trying to get him to turn back.

"But Ulquiorra, I want to see this Kurosaki brat too. Don't worry I won't do anything too ba-"

"Llargo, I assume you know that I have no patience for trash like you, so if you don't want to die, turn back." I say in my best Ulquiorra impersonation.

"You son-of-a…" he was cut off by Ulquiorra's hand on his arm.

"Go back to Las Noches, or I will aid Sekizen in your death," as he said this I could feel his killing intent. It radiated off him like cold waves of pure death.

"Fine, I will go 'to the human world a head of you'." He said the second part under his breath, almost just a sigh. I just smirk at his child-like defiance.

Yammy opened a Garganta to Las Noches and left. Ulquiorra and I continued on in pregnant silence. We arrived in the Human World, causing a more-than-fair amount of commotion in the immediate vicinity. '_Why did we arrive as a meteor?_' I ask myself.

"Oi, Ulquiorra, what took you so long?" we hear Yammy yell to us.

"Damn it, Yammy, what the hell are you doing here!? Only Ulquiorra and I were given permission to come to the Human World." I yell back at him.

"Fuck you Solesoda. You don't even deserve to be here with Ulquiorra. You are a no-class imitation of an Arrancar, I mean where the hell is your mask fragment?" he yelled at me.

"I don't have one. Don't need one, I'm too bad ass for a mask fragment. The only evidence I need to prove that I was hollow is this," I presented my left hand to him, "hollow hole and my black sclera. No need to parade the broken mask you un-natural Arrancar possess."

"What of Stark then? He is also a natural Arrancar, like yourself. He wears his mask fragment under his chin, as a necklace. Or your precious Hallibel who's hollow mask covers half her face." Ulquiorra interjects.

"You're wrong."

"About?"

"I'm not a natural Arrancar, like Stark. I'm not an un-natural Arrancar, like you or dumbass over there," I gesture to Yammy; that tweaked his nipples.

"Oh? Then what the hell are you?" he bellowed at me.

"I am a Hybrid Arrancar. You should know this Ulquiorra. When I was turning into an Arrancar after my Judgment test, Aizen presented the Hogyoku to my hollow hole, and enforced my transformation. The result would be my black stained sclera replacing the usual mask fragment. The power in had still resides with in me, my form just changed."

"You have no Zanpaku-to?" Yammy asked.

"Not in the ususal sense no. What I have is different," I say as I close my hand around the air, forming a Zanpaku-to, "I can create my weapon from my spiritual pressure. When I resurrect my natural form returns. But enough about me, Ulquiorra we have a mission to finish."

"Yes," he turned to Yammy, "Actually you could help in luring the target here; perform your Gonzui." Ulquiorra demanded.

"Huh? Gonzui?" he smiled widely, "Alright, getting hungry anyway," he inhaled deeply, very deeply. As he inhaled the souls in the immediate area were sucked into the gaping maw of Yammy's ability. When he finished he simply said, "Blegh, these souls were disgusting,"

"That's to be expected, there's no way these weak souls would be appetizing." Ulquiorra plainly remarked. "Hmm, there seems to be some survivors."

Yammy walked up to the black short-haired girl, "So you survived my Gonzui, eh? That means your soul had enough power to resist it or hide, right? Ulquiorra is this one Kurosaki?"

"No, the soul is about to shatter from your presence alone, she is nothing more than trash."

Yammy was going to kick the girl, then a large tan boy with a black sleeve and a buxom red-head came from nowhere. "Eh? Who the hell are you?" Yammy asked.

"Orihime, get Tatsuki out of here." The large tan boy demanded.

"Ulquiorra, is one of them the guy?" Yammy asked.

"Yammy, your Pesquisa needs work. Honestly, you should be able to tell from a glance. They're nothing but trash. Every one of them."

"Got it," he yelled.

At this the boy began to charge his reiryoku in his sleeved arm, preparing a punch. Nothing happened though, Yammy caught the boys arm, and destroyed it, barely being held together by anything. "CHAD!" was all the cute red-head screamed as she saw it happen.

Yammy threw him down, "Ulquiorra, that girl over there, she trash too?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "Yes, she's trash,"

"Knew it!" Yammy said, extending his pointer finger and lunging it at her.

"Santen Keshun," she shouted. A dull yellow force field formed before her stopping Yammy's attack, only cracks formed on the shield. She stood defiantly, disiapating her shield, "Souten Kishun," she said and a field of energy formed over the large boy, Chad I think it was, his arm healing it completely.

Chad's arm was piecing itself back together, much to all our surprise. "Huh? You tryin' to heal this guy? You mean he's still alive?! No fuckin' way!" Yammy bellowed.

Ulquiorra was analyzing the whole process, "You're very unique, aren't you little girl?" he asked. She still looked at us defiantly.

Hope and anger were burning in her eyes. She held her hand before her, palms facing us, "Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun! I reject!" A yellow projectile fired from her hands, directly at Yammy. He simply held up his hand and destroyed the projectile.

"What the hell was that? You shot a fucking fly at me?" Yammy let the projectile crumble from his hand.

"Tsu-Tsubaki… He…" the red-head stammered.

"Ulquiorra, what should I do? She's got some funny spells, should we bring her back to Lord Aizen?"

"No, there's no need. Hurry up and kill her already, Yammy." At this Yammy lunged for Orihime only to be stopped by an orange haired boy, in a shinigami outfit and an over-sized sword.

"Who the hell are you?!" he shouts defiantly. '_The confidence this kid shows… he must be…_'

"Ichigo…" the girl spurted.

"Sorry, I was late again, Orihime" he looked back at the girl. She was almost in tears now. '_Well her confidence fled like the wind_' She began to blubber her apologies needlessly, "Don't apologize Orihime, you don't have to worry anymore. From now on, you can leave these assholes to me. Ban-Kai!" as he finished his word, a large expansion and compression of spiritual pressure caused a twister of energy to form around him. Everyone looked on expectantly. "Tensa Zangetsu," he said swung his long black daito and glared at us. "Orihime, get the other's out of here."

"Yes, Ichigo," she complied.

"Bankai, eh? Oi, Ulquiorra," he turned to Ulquiorra and I,"Is this guy…"

"Yes, though it's hard to believe such a trivial burst of power drew him here, there's no mistake; orange hair, black bankai… Everything is as described, he is our target, Soledosa."

"Que Suerte! That means we don't have to waste more time lookin for ya!" he lunged a punch toward Ichigo. He simply held his blade in front of him.

"Chad's right arm… The one who did that to him was you… Right?" he asked in a very Ulquiorra-like way. "You owe him… Your arm!" he jumped and cut through his arm with ease.

"Wha-" was all Yammy said. Ulquiorra, believe it or not actually looked surprised. "What the fuck!" Yammy screamed.

'_So, he cut though Yammy's hiero that easily, eh?_' I chuckle to myself.

"God damn it! You… You piece of shit!" Yammy's still spouting off his impressive vocabulary.

"Hmm, you're still standing; I figured you were at least a little tough…" Ichigo mocked.

"You look a bit worse for wear, Yammy. Would you like to switch?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Yammy screamed back. He reached for his zanpaku-to only to be interrupted by me. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Sekizen?!"

"To waste your release on trash like this would be a tragedy, Llargo." I say, again imitating Ulquiorra.

"Who are you, black eyes?" Ichigo asked with bravado.

"I am Soledosa Sekizen, the strongest Arrancar in Hueco Mundo," I announce. This seemed to enrage Yammy, he again tried to draw his zanpaku-to, only for me to open a Garganta to Hueco Mundo beneath his feet. He feel through the portal, screaming profanities, declaring that he'd get his revenge. "My apologies for my, less than intelligent, associate Ichigo," I looked toward the black clad boy.

"Soledosa," he said simply before charging in, "Getsug-" he was cut off by my hand around his throat. Ichigo tried to continue his swing, but I caught his wrist.

"Hmm? Why do you not release your Zanpaku-to, boy?" I ask as I squeeze, constantly increasing the pressure. His grunts, and groans of pain reveal the pain he's in, and his white knuckles reveal his determination to defeat me. "That is a beautiful blade, Ichigo; Tensa Zangetsu, correct?" I inquire the name of his sword.

Ichigo wrenches his arm from my grasp, again trying to slash me; this time however I allow him to follow through. His zanpaku-to just glanced off my Hiero, the shock on his face was amusing. "Wht te fuck…" was all he could say. Suddenly we were in his inner world, out of no were a white version of him embedded his blade in my forearm.

"And you would be?" I ask looking at him.

"I don't have a-"

"Don't lie to me, boy" I interrupt him, "What. Is. Your. Name." I demand this time.

"Hehe, guess you'll just have to beat it out of me, wont you, black eyes?" he laughed manically.

"No, I won't." My other hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, in doing so I learned his desire. "You want to be king," I smirk at his shocked reaction. "What if I tell you, you can realize your dream… if you join me," I study his thoughtful look. At first it seemed like he was going to accept, then…

"I cannot allow that," a voice bellowed around us, pure authority could be heard in the voice as if he were an emperor or something.

"Oh? And who intrudes upon my dealings?" I demand.

A blue sword pierced the hiero on the hand holding the hollow Ichigo, "I am Zan-"

"No, what is your real name, Quincy?" Both Ichigo's looked shocked, but different shades of shock.

"How did you…" he looked at the wound he inflicted upon my arm. He saw the blue sword he was using turn pitch black. He let the blade go, and jumped back, "I am Juha Bach, Emperor of the Quincy Order." He said, looking at me under his brow.

"Only a fool would drop his blade in combat," I say monotonously.

"Only a fool would assume his opponent has one weapon," his black/red clock opened and revealed a stark white outfit, and closed his hand around thin air forming a new pure blue weapon. As he did the first dissipated, and the black reiatsu was absorbed into the wound, instantly regenerating the minor injury.

"If I join you, what will you do with them," the white Ichigo gestured to both Ichigo and Juha.

"I will do nothing, It is up to you to do what you will, King." I grin at him. He grinned back, when he did I released his arm.

Hichigo immediately attacked the Quincy Emperor, "This is for holding me back, you pretentious son-of-a-bitch!" he attacked Juha mercilessly, landing attacks left and right. The Quincy Emperor didn't last very long at all. "Well that was pathetic as all hell," he said putting his sword back on his back. He sauntered back over to Ichigo and I, "So, King, what do you think of your _real_ power?" he asked looking Ichigo in the eyes.

"Wha… What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, looking very distressed. It started to torrent rain; it came down in sheets.

"I'm saying this pussy," Hichigo pointed to Juha Bach, "was repressing me. ME! That self-righteous son of a…" he began to release waves of killing intent and white-and-red outlined reiatsu.

"Zangetsu, calm down," I say to the enraged hollow.

"Calm down… CALM! DOWN!?" he was pissed off now. He pulled his Zanpaku-to on me, "I'll put you in your place, you weakling!" he charged at me. And just like Ichigo, his blade just skimmed off my skin.

"Hmm, what a pity; these hakama take forever to custom fit." I say, in a calm emotionless voice.

"He.. hehe… HAHAHAHAHAHA," Zangetsu began to laugh maniacally. Suddenly he stopped, pointed his sword at me, the ribbon at the end wrapping around his arm, "BAN-KAI!" he shouted. Just like before, a large burst of reiryoku and reiatsu burst from the call. The burst caused a large twister of energy, with a pillar of white and red energy towering from the top, to form. Hichigo swung his blade and dissipated the storm, "Tensa Zangetsu," he said calmly. Now he looked like an Arrancar.

He wore a mask fragment, much like Ulquiorra's; it covered the top left of his head. The horn stood strait up and jutted forward, over an eye that looked like mine. The other eye held a normal sclera and a blue eye, under pure white locks. His shihakusho turned into a long white robe, with black… fur?... coming from the collar, wrists, and end. The sword looked like Ichigo's but the blade was white, and the guard and hilt were black.

"Now you will know despair," he said he sonidoed to me and impaled me through the stomach. "DIE, DIE, DIE," he chanted. He pointed his fingers at me and began to charge a cero, "DIE!" he said as he fired the shot through my chest. The shock on his face when it only left a small burn on my chest was hilarious. The broken part of his blade was in my hand, as I pushed it through his sword arm, "Gyahhh, AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as his own blade was burrowing into his arm.

"No, this just won't do, you are far weaker than I thought you'd be; still only at Vasto Lorde level." I grab his throat, "Now I will help you get stronger, only if you join me, horse." I say, as I let him go. He dropped to his knees, glaring up at me, "Yes just as a horse would do," I offer my hand, "Join me, and I'll make you King." I say.

"You'll make me King, eh?" he looks down, through the torrential rain, and the window of the building we're standing on, I can see he's deep in thought. '_He looks sad…_' I think to myself.

"Yes, I can make you the King." I say, still offering my hand. He reaches up, and grabs my arm. I pull him up, and he looks into my eyes, I can tell he's still thinking. "Relax, I won't betray you. I don't betray those who trust me. You can ask any in Hueco Mundo."

"Fine, let's go," he said as we both exit his inner world.

I come back, and look at Ichigo; I release him, and he looks at me, as his eyes cloud black and yellow he grows a crazy grin, "All hail the King!" he shouts to the sky.

"Okay, that's a nice victory pose, now co-" I stop when I see the red-head wander back into my view.

"I-Ichigo?" she asked, "Is that…"

"No, I am Zangetsu. I'm the King, now. Sorry," he said with a grin. Orihime just dropped to her knees, looking like her mind just broke. Zangetsu looked back to me, "Is there anything you can do for her? She took care of Ichigo in my absence, and I don't like to be in someone's debt…"

I smirk at his sudden attitude change, "Yes, Zangetsu. Just a moment." I reach into the air, and pull a cocoon from seemingly nowhere.

"How the hell is a cocoon gonna hel-"

He's cut off by Odioso's head pushing through the shell of chains, "Yes, captian?" he asks.

"Heal," is all I say as I drop him. He takes a moment to unbind himself, and look around.

He spots the bodies of Yammy's Gonzui left behind, "Mostly just those I can't heal, but there's a few…" he looks back to me, "survivors." Odioso gets to his feet, drawing his sword, "Consume them, Cuatro Sombras de le Muerte," he says. He sonidoed over to the black haired girl, knelt down to her, and gently picked her up princess-style. He spun his Zanpaku-to was about to stab her, when suddenly…

"Stabbing an unconscious young woman is monstrous, even for an Arrancar," some guy appeared. He was wearing a black kimono, green and white stripped hat, and holding a cane sword. "What are you doing, Arrancar?" he asked as he held the blade of his sword to Odioso's neck.

Odioso simply smiled widely, and pushed his head into the sword, "My specialty," he said before cutting off his own head after stabbing the girl.

"NOO!" A woman's voice echoed through the clearing. Ulquiorra and I turn to see a tan woman wearing black spandex pants, an orange sweater, and a light colored scarf. She charged over to Odioso's body and kicked it into the nearest tree.

"That really hurt you know," Odioso's head said. Both of the new comers looked surprisingly at the head.

"What the…" they say in synch.

"Perhaps you should see what is specialty is before you judge," I say as the girl drew a loud gasping breath, Odioso's Sombras was still stuck in her chest.

"None the less," the tan woman said as she stomped Odioso's head.

As she did, Odioso's body sprouted a new head, "Do you have any idea how much that stung?" he says as it was regenerating.

"That's… not… pos-"

"Not probable, would be better. But it just happened, so deal with it," he said. "Now can I continue healing these guys?" he asked. He raked his hand through the grass, grabbed the chain of his Zanpaku-to, and pulled it back to him. As it got to his hand, he mumbled, "Mocion Sanativo," as he swung his sword. Everything alive that the blue black outlined wave hit was instantly healed. "Now that that's over where are we?" he asked. "This doesn't look like how the Seireitei is supposed to look…"

"It's of no consequence Odioso, come." I demand. Odioso was immediately at my side, "Will you join me, Zangetsu?" I ask turning to the former Ichigo.

His black eyes met mine, and he nodded. He stepped toward Ulquiorra, Odioso, and I, "Yes, Soledosa."

"Ulquiorra, if you please," I say. At my word, he opened a Garganta to Las Noches and we all stepped through. Before the portal closed, Zangetsu looked back to see the tan woman and Hat 'N Clogs with a stupefied look on their faces.

"See ya, Yoruichi. Duces Kiskue," he said with a grin.

Before the Garganta closed, Odioso sonidoed out for something. I instinctually grab the chain and flick it around his neck, and yank… hard, "For the love of god Odioso, get your ass back here!" I shout.

I stop him before he got to Yoruichi, "But… I… Just… Wanna… Poke the nose!" his fingers extended toward her surprised face. He barely brushed her nose, "Boop," he squeeked before he was pulled back though the closing Garganta.

"Well, that was…"

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Orihime screamed.

"That Soledosa guy was frightening. To turn Ichigo like that…"

"Yeah, but that Odioso," Yoruichi shuddered, "I'm scared of that one…"

"Oh? Why?" Kiskue asked.

"I didn't even see him move before he appeared in front of me…" again shuddering.

"Come on, we need to care for Ichigo's friends." They both look at the Chad and Tatsuki trying to comfort Orihime.


	7. Report, Bonding, and ANOTHER Mission

**AN: Okay so this chapter contains a Lemon. It's my first time writing one so your input will be greatly appreciated. Without further ado, I present Chapter 7: Report, Bonding, and Another Mission**

* * *

"We have made our return, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said as he and I entered the tired meeting room we use when Lord Aizen wants to give all us Arrancar information. As we entered I noticed Hisana and Odioso next to eachother, Hisana having to hold back the exited puppy of a fraccion that is Odioso.

"Now, please enlighten us, Ulquiorra, in the Human World, everything you saw, everything you felt… Spare us not the slightest detail." Aizen said as he smugly smiled down at Ulquiorra and I.

"Yes, sir." Ulquiorra said as he reached for his eye. He pulled his left eye from his head, and crushed it in his hand. "Now, be my guest, use me to your heart's content." He said as the dust from his eye drifted around the room, touching everyone in attendance.

"I see, so Soledosa managed to recruit even Ichigo…" Aizen surmised.

"Yes. I truly have no idea how Sekizen changed his. In addition to that-" Ulquiorra was cut off by our favorite loud mouthed Arrancar.

"Don't give me that shit!" Grimmjow screamed. "If I ran into someone like that, I would've simply destroyed him in a single blast." He declared.

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra issued a warning thrust of his reiatsu.

"No matter what the circumstance, the word 'kill' was in your orders, right? Then you should've killed everyone without hesitation. RIGHT!?" Grimmjow's voice rose as he spoke, screaming before he finished.

"My thoughts exactly. This logic applies to any enemy. If the enemy is not worth killing, then is it not worthless to allow them to live as well?" Grimmjow's Fraccion interjected.

"More importantly, Soledosa, how dare you stand there like nothing happened!? He almost killed your underling, and you allow him to join our ranks?!" Grimmjow began accusing me.

"Grimmjow, do you even know what I have done?" I asked in my calm monotone. All my Fraccion knew what that meant, one slip of the tongue, and Grimmjow is a dead man.

"Ugh," he gasped as he began to realize what I did.

"If you aren't as retarded as I think you are, then you would surely realize I just cut Soul Society's military power down to size. Ichigo will not be their ally as they may still think. Zangetsu," as I say his name, he tore through space and stood beside me, "is now my Fraccion, and one of the strongest recruits Las Noches has seen."

"Since when do you have the authority to pass judgment on recruits?!" Kaname asked as he shunpoed in front of me, grabbing my by the collar.

"Since every specimen I've brought before him have become high-ranking Arrancar. Since he told me he trusted my judgment enough to not test Hisana Kuchiki." I listed off my reasons, and as I did Kaname's hand grew weaker, as his face showed he understood what I was saying.

"Made you his bitch, 'idn't he Tosen?!" Odioso yelled from the upper most tier. This brought a smile to almost every Arrancar in attendance. Almost; Ulquiorra still stood there, stoic as ever.

"Stop it." Was his simple statement to all of us. "Grimmjow, do you understand us when I saw the boy," when he called Zangetsu 'boy' he flared his reiatsu, "Zangetsu, is no threat to us. The warning Lord Aizen placed on him is now unnecessary."

"Indeed. Ulquiorra, Soledosa I declare this mission a resounding success. This meeting is hereby dismissed." Aizen said. At that all of us sonido out of the room, to Soul King knows where. I am followed by Hallibel, Nel, Hisana, and Odioso to my palace.

"Hehe, so Captain your harem has assembled," Odioso chuckled, saluting me as we exited the sonido.

"SHUT UP!" all three women shouted as they all punched him out of my balcony opening in unison. As he left my palace, he tossed his kunai up to his perch and, I assume, went to sleep. '_This guy has balls to say that in front of the three most powerful women in Hueco Mundo…_' I sigh inwardly. I look at them all as they turned back to me, blushing strawberry red.

"Zangetsu," I call my newest recruit.

"Yes, King?" he asked as he appeared in front of me.

"King? You don't have to call me that. Soledosa will do for now." I say to him.

"No, but it is. You are the King until I can defeat you. That's how it's been for us as long as we've existed." Zangetsu explained.

"We? Who is 'we'." I ask, genuinely confused.

"Ichigo, Juha, and myself. We have been competing for the title since he was born. He only recently sensed it because his shinigami powers never awoke until his training with Hat'n'Clogs."

"Ah, anyway these are the rest of my friends and Fraccion. This is Hallibel," I grab her hand as I introduce her, "this is Nelliel."

"But I prefer to be called Nel." She says as she puts her arm around me.

"This is Hisana," she blushes as I grab her hand as well. Hallibel, Nel, and Hisana all squeeze me affectionately after I introduce them. "And the ginger that sleeps on the roof is called Odioso. He's a little…"

"Crazy, insane, retarded" the girls say in turn.

"Excentric." I correct them. They all crowd around me as I correct them.

Nel is at my back, gently nuzzling my neck, "Sol, we need to talk about something."

Hallibel was rubbing my chest, "Yes. It's very important."

Hisana was kissing my jaw-line trying to get me to kiss her. "Ladies, cant this wait til la-" I was cut off by Hisana's lips on mine.

Zangatsu, knowing he should leave said, "Well, King, I'll leave you to your business," before he sonidoed out of there. "Lucky son-of-a-bitch," he mumbled under his breath before actually leaving.

"What is all this about? I thought-" this time I was cut off by Hallibel putting her finger to my mouth, in the universal sign language for, 'Shhhh'.

"The other girls and I spoke about this… and we decided after a long discussion…

Flashback **(kinda sorta a Yuri Lemon)**

Hallibel had called Nel, Hisana, and even Sung-Sun to her personal quarters, "Ladies, we need to sort out who gets Soledosa. I've noticed how both of you look at him when he's not looking, how much you long for him. We need to get this out of the way before we forge enmity between us."

"Lady Hallibel, I have already told you, I am willing to forgo my desire for Soledosa for your happiness." Sung-Sun inputed.

"Yes, but what of your happiness? Are you saying that the jealousy you'll surely feel will not, eventually, turn into hatred and enmity?" Hallibel countered.

"No, I cannot honestly say that. But I just…"

"Just what? Just hope he'll notice how you're suffering and ask you to his bed? Hmph, like that'll ever happen." Hisana cut in.

"And what of you, Hisana? You are the least of any of us to get him, yet you still reach for the stars. Why do you even try?" Sung-Sun cut back.

"Ladies, this is exactly what I'm talking about. We can't allow this to happen to us. Yes we all love the same man, but…" Hallibel tried to soothe the situation.

"But? But what?! Soledosa can't choose between all of us, he cares too much for each of us to hurt any of us like that. The most obvious choice here is either we share him, or focus our affections on someone else." Nel finally showed her hand.

The others girls looked at Nel, then to each other; they all stood mouth agape, like they were going to try to rebuff this logic, but they found no way around it. They all loved Soledosa, there was no doubt. None of them wanted to lose the others, this too was a fact. "Nel, you really want to share a bed with all of us?" Sung-Sun asked.

"If that is what it takes to keep us together, and keep us all happy then… yes." She said.

"Well I'm in." Sung-Sung said. The Tia and Hisana all looked at her incredulously, "What? Look at her, she's beautiful." She said gesturing to Nel, "Besides, she's easy to get along with, so I doubt that we'll ever fight."

Nel looked at Sung-Sun, and surprised everyone in attendance; Nel planted an affectionate kiss on the petit Arrancar that was on her side. The kiss was slow, exporatory. Nel pushed her tongue into Sung-Sun's mouth, and began to explore. Soon Cyan found her groove and began to massage Nel's tongue with her own. Both women were blushing deeply when they separated, a bridge of saliva still connecting their tongues. They held eye contact until they remembered they had an audience.

"Well, that was…" Hallibel was blushing hard now. Never had she seen two women do that before.

"That was HOT!" Hisana said as she ran up to Nel and kissed her wildly. Hisana ran her tongue into Nel's mouth, and began her exploration. Nel however was not to be out done, as she met the kiss with equal passion. Nel's tongue fought with Hisana's for dominance as they took turns exploring each other's mouths. Eventually Hisana gave in and allowed Nel to take her. Hisana was taking the opportunity to explore not only Nel's mouth but her body as well. Her hands wandered around Nel's back, and she found her light green hair to be fascinating to stroke.

Nel thought it felt amazing, so she deepened and moaned into the kiss. Hisana responded with using her other hand to massage Nel's ass. Nel was getting more used to this, and began to explore Hisana's body. Her hand fell to Hisana's ass as well, as her other hand began to stroke her black hair. It was Hisana's turn to moan as she arched her back, breaking the kiss and crying out in pleasure, Nel cradling her head and kissing her neck and bosom.

Both women were completely blushing from the experience, and they were holding onto each other to keep standing. Hallibel was also blushing from what she just saw, and couldn't help but feel jealous of Hisana, Nel, and Sung-Sun; they could kiss without a mask getting in the way.

"Well, I guess I'm in too." She said as she stepped up to the girls. They began to feel pity for the Tercera Espada being unable to experience what they just had.

"Tia, come with us. We will tell Soledosa the next time we see him." Nel said grabbing Tia's hand.

Hallibel blushed even more when she thought of what that hand was doing just moments ago, "A-alright," she stammered as she allowed herself to be pulled along by Nel, Hisana, and Sung-Sun. '_My first kiss will go to him._' she thought as she went with her new lovers.

Flashback End **(Now begins the real Lemon, if you dont wanna read it, then ctrl+f for "The following morning")**

"…And we decided we're all going to be with you!" they all said in unison. I stood in shock of what I'd just heard. I couldn't process this; the four most beautiful women in Las Noches… want to be… with me… I couldn't help but smile.

'_When the hell did Cyan get here..?_' I absent-mindedly think. "How could I…" I stop as I stammer over my own words, "How could I refuse." I say to them. They immediately tackle me, happy that the target of their affections hadn't rejected them.

"Sol, come with us, we'll help you unwind from your mission." Hallibel said.

"Sol? So you've given me a nickname, huh?" Tia looked at me worriedly, probably fearing that I wouldn't like the name shed given me, "I like it." At this she again nuzzles into my chest. "Come, let's rest together." Much to my happiness, I probably won't get much rest tonight.

As Tia and the girls pulled me into my room, I place a seal around the area to prevent intrusion and eavesdropping. They are stripping me with every step we take closer to my bed. Tia took off my coat, with smooth, seductive motions. As she did that, Nel undid my sash, making my pants fall and my manhood to stand at attention. Sung-Sun and Hisana help each other take off my hakama. As my stomach and chest are revealed they toss me onto my bed.

With me watching, they began to strip for me. Sung-Sun danced and flipped her way out of her one-piece dress. As her dress fell, she did a cart-wheel in place showing everything she had shamelessly. He blush was deep red, and spread from her face to just above her bust. She brought her hand to her face, like she usually does when embarrassed. Then she saw what Hisana was doing and decided to join.

Hisana began by shrugging off her light-blue/white shroud that usually covers her, and revealed a sleeveless hakama beneath that went to her naval. Her pants were held on by the usuall black sash, and she began to gently undo he coils. Soon Sung-Sun joined and danced around Hisana, undoing the sash in very sexy, lithe movements only a dancer could pull off. As Sung-Sun undid the last coil of the sash, she wrapped it around Hisana's neck, and pulled her in. As they met, they kissed. A quick instant, but still it ended with Hisana blushing as deeply as Sung-Sun was. Then Sung-Sun began to kiss her way down Hisana's body, slowly removing her pants as she did. When they were around Hisana's ankles, Cyan licked her way back up to the edge of Hisana's hakama, which she unzipped tantalizingly slowly. When the zipper found the end of its road, Cyan made Hisana twirl taking the coat off as she completed the twirl. Hisana's small boobs gently bouncing as she stopped.

Nel took over the spectacle as she feel herself up. As her hand found the zipper for her coat, she began to unzip the gate to happiness so very slowly. The whole time, she was struggling with her sash; Hisana and Cyan saw that, and decided to help her. They walked to her, swaying their hips seductively the whole way. They took hold of the sash and began to undo it slowly. As Nel's zipper found its end, the other two women seduced their way up her body and gently stripped the coat off Nel's arms. They then contined with the sash, unwinding the garment as sexily as possible, as it was removed, her pants fell but the girls caught them. Hisana supported Nel as Cyan removed them from under her. After she was set back down, Nel began to take off her hakama, but I was distracted by Tia.

Tia was swaying her hips lithely as she took off her sash, never breaking eye contact as she did. As her sash became loosened, her pants began to fall. Before they revealed anything, Nel caught them, and slowly slid them down her legs, licking Tia's smooth, firm skin as she went down. Hisana and Sung-Sun took the liberty of removing her hakama/jacket for her. As her coat was removed I finally saw the full extent of her mask fragment. She looked sad when I laid eyes on it.

"Tia, why so sad?" I ask I a got to my feet and walked to her.

"My… mask…" she began to tear up.

"Tia, you are perfect as you are, remember?" I ask. She nods sadly, "If you want, I can try something for you?" she looked me in the eye. Tears began to fall as I placed a hand on her forehead. '_Tia, let me in._' I say to her directly as I see the shields she's put up around her heart. '_I can't help you if you keep me out._'

'_Sol… please… tell me what you're going to do._' She begged, cowering in her soul.

'_I'm going to give you something I should have given you long ago._'

'_What? What would you have to give me?_' she answered in an almost venomous voice.

'_My heart,_' I say. When she heard this, all her walls crumbled, and she allowed me access to her soul. When I reached her, I touch her armored cheek, '_I'm so sorry that you were given this._' I say to her as warmly as I could.

'_Sol…_' was all she said before she threw herself in my arms. She was crying so hard, I almost wanted to just hold her forever if it meant she'd feel better.

I make her look me in the eye; her puffy blue eyes looking into my warm black/blue eyes. When I smiled, she smiled too. When she smiled, her mask reformed. She didn't realize it, but her mask went from covering her face, to wrapping her in a rib-cage of a fish. It still covered her nipples, but it was a massive improvement. I then kissed her lips.

She was shocked to actually feel my kiss, so she didn't respond at first. When she cleared her shock, she dove at me in a wild kiss. Her tongue forced its way into my mouth and began to feel around. I massaged her tongue with mine and return the kiss. Our hand began to wander over each other's bodies. My hand found its way to her tousled hair and began to run through it. My other hand was supporting her head from the base of her head, as her head lolled from side to side with the kiss.

Her hands found my chest fascinating to massage and feel. Then they wandered to my back, where they parted ways. One hand found my head, and mimed what I was doing to her hair. The other wandered south, and to the front as she began to fondle me. It felt amazing when her soft hands caressed and moved along my dick. I moan into the kiss, and she responds in kind.

As we separate from the kiss, we realize this was happening in front of the other women. They watched as her mask was reformed, as we kiss for the first and second time, as she strokes my cock. Tia didn't care who was in the room however as she pushed me into my bed, joined me soon after. Her kisses trailed from my lips, down, further, ultimately she found my manhood. Once there she didn't know what to do. I assume instinct took over, because she gently grabbed it with both hands, and began to pump. She followed her hands with her tongue, and began to lick up and down the shaft. Soon she took the head in her mouth and started to suck on the head and lick around it. It was driving me insane with pleasure.

The other girls looked on, unsure of what to do, but Cyan chimed in, "Hey, don't forget about us!" she said as she slithered over to the bed, and kissed me. Her tongue met mine as we kissed and massaged the other's tongue. My hand found her small boob and began to squeeze and fondle it gently, eliciting a loud moan from the petit woman. She was followed closely by Nel, then Hisana. Not knowing what to do with so many beautiful women I just let them do what they wanted.

Nel and Tia took turns sucking me off. Nel had a different style for it, she paid more attention to the shaft than the head. She ran her tongue along the pole and rarely touched the head. The contrasting styles helped me last longer.

Hisana and Cyan took turns kissing me. Finally, tired of just kissing, I pushed Cyan up and began to please her. Her clit didn't know what happened after I began to suck and lick it like there was no tomorrow, because well in Hueco Mundo there isn't.

Hisana had to deal with just me playing with her pussy for now. She was enjoying it none the less; she was moaning and grinding my hand hard, if I wasn't an Arrancar I would have several broken bones. I did everything I could to make her feel like I wanted her. Suddenly she stopped moving, grabbed my arm with bone crushing force, and came as I kept brushing her in all the right places. I made her ride her orgasm for as long as possible, which was about ten minutes.

As Hisana was getting off, Cyan began to quiver around my face as her pussy began to over flow. "I'm coming!" she shouted as her pussy spasimed and contracted around my tongue. When she came, I sucked as hard I could on her clit, my unoccupied hand keeping her balanced on my face; I was gonna make her come for as long as possible. She began to quake and shiver in pleasure and was begging me not to stop, I could only grant her wish. Suddenly Hisana bent over and took Cyan's petit boob in her mouth. From what I can see, Cyan arched her back in even more pleasure and came in the middle of her first orgasm, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure.

Hallibel took notice of her fraccion, and planted a kiss on her open mouth. Cyan was first taken by surprise, but seeing who it was, began to passionately return the kiss. They were fighting for control. It was an amazing sight to see, and much to the pleasure of Nel, I came. She couldn't take it all and began to choke on the excess, as she coughed up what she could Hisana got off my hand and helped Nel clean herself up.

Cyan had finished her multi-orgasm and climbed down my body to snuggle with me. Hallibel was looking at Hisana cleaning Nel of my cum. Hisana licked all my cum off Nel's large bust and shared what she could keep in her mouth with Hallibel. I sat up with Cyan, and watched as the women that loved me love each other.

My boner returned with a vengeance, a fact Tia took notice of as she separated from Hisana, a bridge of spit and my cum string between them. Hisana and Tia smiled as they swallowed what they had in her mouth. Tia looked at me as she rose to her feet and gracefully straddled me. Our eyes locked as she lowered herself onto my steel hard cock.

Still gazing into her eyes, I wrapped my arms around her as her arms settled on my shoulders. She lowered herself ever so slowly onto my manhood, finally we touch and her confidence waivers. I see the look of fear and timidity in her face, and I lean in and kiss her. She returned the kiss, forgetting the fear she just held and lowered herself all the way onto my shaft taking it all at once. I feel her tense up as she broke the kiss.

I hold her gently, placing fluttering kisses around her neck and bust. She relaxed while I did this. She jumped when the other girls joined in, kissing her in various places. Nel was gently kissing her back, Hisana was kissing her way up and down her left arm, while Cyan took the other.

"S-Soledosa," she said making me look up to her face. She was smiling seductively, and then she began to move. Slowly rocking her hips back and forth, gently moaning and sighing as she made me move inside her. The other girls kept kissing Tia, making her blush a deep, hard red.

The seconds turned into minutes, and Tia had begun to actually glide up and down my dick. According to her moans she was getting really… "I-I'm c-cum… Cumming!" she screamed as she clamped down hard around me. She stopped moving so she could ride the orgasm, but when she stopped moving, I started. With each movement and thrust she was squeezing harder and harder. Soon I couldn't push in, so I stopped too. When I stopped, Cyan stopped kissing her arm and took to rubbing her Mistresses clit.

Again she continually squeezed harder as her orgasm was tensing all her muscles. When she released the tention in her body, it caused her to drop back to the base of my dick, bringing another orgasm to her. This time she fell backwards, unable to control the powerful muscle contractions that shook her body. Nel caught her and helped her into the bed. Tia was gasping for breath, and Nel was gently stroking her hair, "Damn, Sol, even I can't do that to myself," Tia barely mumbled before she passed out.

I lie next to my queen of the ocean, and hold her in my arms. In her sleepy stooper she cuddled into my chest, Nel also cuddled behind her also asleep. Then Hisana and Cyan cuddled together behind me, "Good night ladies," all I got were mumbles of good night and love you from the barely awake women.

* * *

The following morning, I wake up alone in my bed apart from Hisana snuggled up to my chest, her legs intertwined with mine, and her head on my shoulder. My arm was wrapped around her, holding her waist, and her hand was on my chest. I let go of my usual stoic nature, and let myself smile as the memories of what happened last night. "Mmm, that is a great sight to wake up to," I hear Hisana's voice greet me.

"And that is a beautiful sound to hear first thing in the morning," I respond looking at my ice princess. She's blushing at me, smiling her beautiful smile, "Don't ever lose that smile Hisana," I say warmly.

Hisana just blushes harder, "O-okay," she stammers. "Soledosa…"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you," she says, barely over a whisper.

"For what?"

"For loving me." She says. "For everything."

I respond simply with a kiss. She melts into the embrace as she kisses back. Before we got too heated we hear, "Will all Espada please join me in the meeting room," before the connection dies.

"Damn Aizen and his kido," Hisana mumbles, followed by, "Didn't you just meet last night?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's get showered." I say getting to my feet. I turn to her, and admire her slender form, elegant as a bird in flight. I reach down and help her up, and walk with her to my private shower.

After a hot shower, and getting dressed Hisana says, "Well, since you gotta go to a meeting, I'm gonna go see Nel and Cyan," before turning to walk away.

"Okay, have fun," I chuckle.

She turns to me blushing, "Always do," she says in a sing-song voice and sonidos away.

* * *

I arrive at the meeting room and get glares from most in attendance. "Soledosa, would you like to explain why you kept us waiting for so long?" Aizen said before I even get to my seat.

"I was… exhausted from last night, so I slept harder that usual." I say.

"Oh? And why, pray tell, were you exhausted?" Gin asked through his usual grin.

I barely glance toward Tia and see she's blushing. '_Wait, I can see she's blushing? Her mask hasn't changed back?_' I think to myself. Her coat still hid her face from view though, and only the most observant of people can tell her mask is gone. "Well, Gin, that's none of your business. What I do in personal time is the business of myself and those I spend it with."

"Well, fuck you too, Soledosa." Gin said, his smile nearly falling from his face.

"I do apologize, Gin. But to ask what I do in my time in the presence of so many people I have no connection to beyond living space and goals is quite rude. If you want to get to know me, come by my palace this evening." I say to the smiling man.

"Thanks for the offer; I may take you up on that. Szayelaporro and Tosen are quite boring. The other Espada are disinterested in getting to know me for some reason…" he trailed off.

"Gee, I wonder why…" I respond.

"Ouch." He sounded hurt, but still smiled.

"That's enough of that," Aizen interjected, "Soledosa I have a mission for you."

"Yes?" I respond, kinda irritated.

"You are to go to the wilds of Hueco Mundo and recruit a Vasto Lorde for my army." Aizen assigns me.

"Why am I supposed to go? I've already recruited so many for you." I say trying to get out of this.

"From the data we have on this one, he's difficult to locate. The last place he was detected was in the great sand ocean above the Forrest of Menos. From what we've seen of you, you have the best tracking skills of any of the Espada and have a unique gift when it comes to recruitment." Kaname informed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me Kaname. What are the real reasons for assigning me?" I demand of my higher ups.

"Oh? Do I detect rebellion in your tone?" Aizen half asked, half threatened.

"Never, my Lord, it's just that in the past months, I've recruited the most powerful beings among the Espada's Fraccion. I fear the others getting jealous of my growing power, and acting on their feelings."

"Hah! Me? Jealous of YOU?! That'll be the day!" Grimmjow shouts from his seat.

"As disrespectful as it is, he has a point Soledosa; the Espada would not become jealous of your growing army of Fraccion." Ulquiorra stated.

"Yes, Ulquiorra is correct. We have no reason to fear you and your power. In fact please, get stronger so we can flatten Soul Society even easier." This was Zommari. The usually quiet stoic man just asked me to get stronger.

"See, your fellow Espada have no fear of your growth. They even encourage it." Aizen said bemused at my predicament.

"Very well, you said this Lorde is in the Ocean of Sand, correct?" I say.

"Yes. Would like the data we have collected on him?" Kaname responded like a dispatcher.

"No thanks dispatch. I can handle him without a handicap." I say.

"Tch, 'handicap'. You smug little shit. Don't forget about our fight Sekizen." Grimmjow interjected.

"I have not forgotten Grimmjow, I was fully intending on it last night, but I was... preoccupied with better company. When I come back from this mission, I promise you will get exactly what you deserve, 'Panther King'." I mock the blue cat before me.

"Very well, Soledosa, you're dismissed." Aizen barely finished his sentence before I sonidoed out of that boring as hell meeting.

I reappeared in my palace, "Hisana, Nel, Odioso, Zangetsu," I call.

They all appear before me, "Yes?" they say in unison.

"I am to go recruiting. Would any of you like to come with me?" at this Odioso immediately shot his hand up. "Odioso, I think you'd just scare him off. He seems to be more like me anyway; sorry my friend," his defeated look immediately turned up when I called him friend. Hisana then stepped forward. "Yes?" I say.

"I wanna join you." She said simply.

"Hisana, this is gonna be…" I remember exactly what we are, "on second thought, sure come along. Nel, Zangetsu, could you stay behind and make sure Odioso doesn't get into trouble?" I request of my newest protégé and lover.

"You got it, King." Zangetsu said. Nel just nodded with her childish smile.

"Thank you both," I say as I sonido out, Hisana on my tail. "You've definitely gotten faster, my Ice Princess."

"Thanks, Sol." She blushes at me.

"You always blush when I compliment you," I note, "Why?"

"Have you ever gotten a compliment from someone you see as a god?" she asked me.

"No. Though the question bears little meaning to me, I see no one as a god. Never have, probably never will." I say. I see the saddened look on her face, "But your point is not lost. Thank you for thinking so highly of me, Hisana." Again she blushed.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"To the Ocean of Sand, gonna recruit a new member for my 'Army of Fraccion.'" I say.

"But this will only make five. That's hardly an army." She noted.

"Yes but, each of you are captain class or higher and can give Kaname or Gin a tough time. Together, you all could probably beat most of the Captains of Soul Society." At this she grins widely, but the intimidation dropped into adorability when I say the heavy blush she sported. "Hisana, we're here." I stop.

"Where do we start looking?" she asked.

"No need; I'm already here." A mellow voice sounded from behind us.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so... What'd you think? Seriously I need your input for the Lemon so I can make the future ones will be better. I've been reading other stories with lemons and I think mine isn't that bad in comparison, but it feels like it could've been waaaaay better. Anyway, thanks for reading my story.**


	8. AN

A/N) Okay guys, here's the deal: due to me leaving Job Corps here on Friday (12/20/13), I won't be able to publish a new chapter until I get internet back home. So chapter 8 won't be out for a bit, but rest assured that since I have so long to think on it, it will be one of my better chapters. Thank you for your patience.

Please, feel free to PM me any ideas you have for future chapters, OCs, you know, just tell me what you'd like to see, and I'll see if I can work it in (Yes, this includes pairings if you enjoyed that lemon I wrote).

Oh, and Review, review, review. Seriously after 1000+ views, I thought I'd have more reviews, but you know whatever. Your feed back will help me give you better chapters, better chapters mean a happier you, so please review.


End file.
